


Swan Queen holiday special

by iheartalexvause



Series: Swan queen holiday series [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartalexvause/pseuds/iheartalexvause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina have a surprise encounter at the New Years Eve party</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Years Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwanQueenScotty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenScotty/gifts).



> Ok guys this is a prompt (apparently originally from the good wife fandom) but Sandra fancied seeing a swanqueen twist to it. 10 holidays starting with new years eve to begin Emma & Regina's relationship.
> 
> I know this chapter is rated teens and up it is so unlike me the follower and writer of all things smut but for you guys who want the swan queen sexy times don't fear it will come in due time. This was about setting the story.
> 
> Hook and Hood are tagged only because they are written out so to speak. This is ALL birth of Swan Queen
> 
> I do not own once.

Part one

New Years Eve

It was New Years Eve in Storybrooke. Regina has allowed Mary Margaret and Ruby to throw a party in the large meeting area of town hall. It was 11.30 but Regina really was not feeling the party mood. Robin was unable to come as Roland had been ill, but in a way she was not too bothered about his absence. As of late Regina had been having doubts about her relationship with the former thief. There was no passion or spark between them and Regina was also having confusing feelings about someone else.

Emma's New Years Eve was even worse. By 9pm Hook was wasted out of his tree and started several fights with the dwarves. Emma had locked him in a cell at the station and left him with another deputy and returned to the party. Emma had had enough with Hook's drinking and frequent trouble causing and this latest episode had convinced her it was time to kick Hook to the kerb. Call it her new years resolution! Despite this for a while something else had been bugging her, or someone.

Emma was leaning against a wall out of the way of everyone and feeling very underwhelmed, when she noticed Regina heading towards her. She sighed to herself because she didn't quite know how to deal with Regina at the moment and if she could hold back her primal urges.  
“Well Sheriff you look like you are having a good time!” Regina said as she leaned against the wall next to Emma.  
“Three sheets to the wind Madam Mayor! You look just as thrilled as I do.” Emma countered sarcastically.  
“OK you got me there. I am just....distracted.” Regina sighed.  
“Tell me about it.” Emma replied as she looked at the woman next to her kind of hoping that Regina would spill her guts but also meaning it innocently.

Just as Regina met Emma's dazzling green gaze she felt a wave of emotions towards the woman but her train of thought was disrupted by Ruby's loud announcement.  
“Ladies and Gents lets countdown to midnight, grab your other half.” Both women sighed and rolled their eyes, but both made a split second decision just as Ruby counted down to 1 and the lights went out.

Neither woman knew who made the first move but suddenly they were wrapped in each others embrace, kissing deeply. Unwilling to ruin the moment, Regina poofed them both to her office before anybody noticed a thing. In the privacy of the big office a war battle began. Regina pushed Emma against the leather sofa and down, sitting astride Emma's lap without stopping the kissing. Their tongues wriggled and massaged each other while hands roamed various body parts, eliciting pleasurable moans. With one long last kiss and a groan they both pulled their lips apart. For a long moment they both just looked at each other, each awaiting the other woman starting to freak out, until finally Emma broke the surprisingly  
painless silence.

“Wow I don't know how that just happened but it was fucking amazing.” Regina sighed and bowed her head to Emma's shoulder laughing.  
“I have been wanting to do that for the longest time Emma.” Regina stated as she longingly stared into the blondes eyes now that were now a deeper a shade of green from arousal.  
“So have I Regina believe me.” Emma sighed and her gaze became sad. “What the hell do we do now?” A pained look also flashed across Emma's fair features. This upset Regina but she understood what Emma meant.  
“What about Captain Guyliner?” Regina cringed waiting for Emma's answer.  
“Well I had already decided...oh nearly three hours ago that I was done with Captain Hogwash. And when he wakes up in a jail cell with a typhoon hangover in his thick skull, I'm going to make his day worse! Something I should have done a long time ago.” Emma confirmed with a new twinkle of naughtiness in her her eyes as she caressed Regina's thighs. Regina's heart soared. “And what about the forest fart?” Regina laughed heartily.  
“Well you helped me make the final decision. It has also been coming for a while now....well he has I haven't.” Regina added mischievously.  
“Ah well then Madam Mayor we will have to rectify that oversight and soon I think.” Emma flicked her eyebrows and started kissing Regina again. It was full of passion and promise.

Emma and Regina spent another hour kissing and fondling each other before parting for the rest of the night. At 8AM Emma strolled into the station and could here Hook snoring half way down the corridor and groaned in disgust. Emma had decided against the softly softly approach to dumping Hook and was going for shock and awe. As she walked past her fathers desk she opened the bottom drawer and found what she was looking for. Emma took out the night stick and headed for the holding cells. Then she banged the stick against the bars of Hooks cell three times. “Wakey wakey Captain rum soak!” Emma almost laughed out loud as Hook almost jumped out of his skin and at the look of confusion on his when he noticed he was in a cell.  
“What the bloody hell am I doing in here Swan?” Hook asked as he rubbed his face (Emma thought it was unfortunate he did not do that with the “wrong hand”)  
“Well as usual last night you got hammered and decided to have a few confrontations with the dwarves. So I threw your ass in the can to sober up. But also your shenanigans have had other repercussions Killian. We are through! It is long over due and that is my final word. I do not want to here you bring us up ever again. If you do I will shoot you. Goodbye Killian.” Emma turned on her heels, threw the night stick back into David's desk drawer with a clatter, kicked it shut and walked out of the station before Hook could lodge a protest. 

Across town Regina was facing Robin about her lack of feelings towards him but it was not going well.  
“Robin for months I have had a distinct lack of feelings towards you part from apathy.” Regina interjected into Robins pleas.  
“Regina we are soul mates. We are meant to be together.” Robin cried pathetically.  
“I think we were supposed to meet Robin but you are NOT my soul mate and I am definitely not in love with you.” Regina stated with a tone of finality reminiscent of her Evil Queen days, which left Robins mouth stupidly hanging over as she walked away.

Later that morning when Regina got back home she pulled out her phone and began to send a text message to Emma. 

Regina: Good morning Sheriff. How has your day been?”

She hit send hoping that Emma would understand her underlying question. A couple of minutes later she had her answer.

Emma: Very productive Madam Mayor. And yours?

A smile stretched across Regina's lips.

Regina: Also very productive. Thank you.

Regina: Dinner at mine tonight? 7PM. Henry wont be home ;)

Emma: It's a date!


	2. Part 2 Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the Swan Queen holiday special. Its a bit waffeling at the start but I wanted to add some background. 
> 
> So now it is Valentines Day and as promised smut does happen I would hate disappoint.

Part 2

Valentines Day

It had been two months since that surprising event on New Years Eve and since then Emma and Regina had been almost inseparable. That evening, New Years Day when Emma had gone over to Regina's for dinner everything had change and also any thoughts they had about taking things slow went right out the bedroom window. Literally. The air was filled with sexual tension as they ate and as Regina tried to fill the dishwasher Emma's hands were all over the brunette, clearly unable to wait any longer.

Powerless to resist Regina dragged Emma to her bedroom kissing and stripping each other along the way. They spent the night in a power play sex battle and neither one was willing to give up the top for long. And after two months nothing had changed. No matter where they were they could not keep their hands off each other and they never hid the fact that they were together or the copious amount of bite marks they left all over each others body as marks of possession. 

The first people Emma and Regina told about their new found love interest were Henry who was not surprised at all and happy they had finally given up fighting against their love. David and Mary-Margaret also were not surprised but still wary of Regina despite letting the past go, they were just being protective parents. After that news seemed to travel like wild fire, as it always did in Storybrooke. Now it was old news that the Mayor and the Sheriff were together and most people were happy for them, the only two that had a problem were the two ejected exe's but neither woman gave a damn about those opinions, or anybody else's really. For the first time in a long time they were both happy.

It was nearly Valentines Day and Emma was stuck on what to get Regina. Anything conventional just didn't feel right to Emma and she was running out of time. Regina had already said she was planning a romantic dinner for the two of them and she had arranged for Henry to spend the night at a friends so they could be alone. Usually on nights that Emma stayed at the Mayor's mansion, Regina would cast a silencing spell so as to not let Henry hear their night time...and early morning activities. But for this night Regina wanted the house to themselves with no sneaking around. Emma knew the effort Regina was putting into her plans and wanted something to make it even more special. Then during a particularly lonely late evening at the station Emma came up with a great idea and was very thankful for the privacy of the internet.

Regina woke up alone on February 14th and let out a slight groan of disappointment. Regina had a late meeting last night and Emma an early shift this morning. Now that Regina finally had Emma all to herself she didn't like not having her around. Regina was thinking about something crazy to change that. For now she would have to settle for a small part of Emma and text her. 

Regina: Happy Valentines Day Emma. I am missing you next to me this morning.

It was a while before Emma replied, it came as she was making breakfast for Henry and a large smile crossed her already painted lips.

Emma: I missed you too. Happy Valentines Day. Looking forward to tonight. x. 

Emma hated that she had to be a little short with Regina but it wasn't a great start to the day. She was in persistent battles with Leroy who had gone on a pre-valentines bender and was still extremely drunk and causing trouble all over town at 7am. It had taken Emma over thirty minutes to Leroy in handcuffs and another twenty to get him in the back of her patrol car. Two hours later Leroy finally crashed in a cell and Emma finally had after three hours of dwarf chaos. Man she would be happy when 3PM came even more come 7PM when she could see Regina.

At 7PM sharp Regina jumped when she heard a knock at the door, Emma was never on time, this must be a first. On the other side of the door Emma could hear Regina's heels clicking then the door handle turned. When she saw the little blue dress Regina was wearing her jaw almost hit the porch and she suddenly had trouble forming a coherent thought let alone speak.

“Emma you don't have to knock anymore!” Regina said and laughed when she saw Emma's stunned face. “See something you like?” She added silkily.  
“God damn it Regina you look amazing.” Emma finally choked out as she passed Regina in the doorway and leaned in for a kiss that Regina broke too quickly, not wanting to mess up her make up. Emma sighed at the loss, but her bad day melted away with that one small kiss.

“Take your bag upstairs dinner is nearly ready.” Regina said and pried herself from Emma's arms, then she sashayed into the kitchen adding an extra sway of her hips knowing Emma was watching. Emma put her bag in Regina's en-suite bathroom she had her special present in it and she wanted to keep it a surprise for now.

Dinner was an unusually quiet time. Neither woman was used to the whole Valentines Day with a partner thing. The evening though was no different to any other night from the last two months other than in name. As a repeat of the first dinner together Emma ambushed Regina in the kitchen from behind, groping and kissing her passionately and desperate for more. Regina quickly turned in Emma's arms, her hands heading straight Emma's button up shirt and removing it. Emma's bra and jeans rapidly followed leaving pale skin exposed for Regina's hands to explore. As Emma's hands roamed to the zip on Regina's dress she was desperate to get Regina in bed and started to move the fun to another room.

“Regina I have something for you...upstairs.” Emma said as slipped the dress off Regina's shoulders and her eyes grew dark with lust as she feasted on Regina's underwear clad body.  
“Really? How did you get that past me?” Regina enquired.  
“Well I'm a cop I can be stealthy when I want to be!” Emma answered slyly before kissing Regina to distraction so she could lead her upstairs. The kissing and the stroking carried on all the way into Regina's bedroom leaving a trail of underwear along the way. Emma plopped Regina down on the bed before pulling away and heading for the bathroom.

“Emma?” Regina called confused. A couple of minutes later Emma opened the door but only poked her head around the door.  
“Not that I could ever say our sex life is boring but there is something I have wanted to do with you for a long time.” Emma stepped out from the bathroom wearing nothing but a deep purple strap on dildo. She smiled unabashed and chuckled at the look of pure lust as Regina's chocolate brown eyes bugged out and now her jaw dropped.  
“Holy shit Emma, get over here, now!” Regina commanded.  
“I love it when I shock you into swearing.” Emma said as she climbed onto the bed to perch over Regina's hips.  
“Emma I thought you naked was sexy but this is even better.” Regina's voice was huskier than normal and so damn sexy. Regina kissed her amazing girlfriend hard and fast and she groaned as she felt Emma's hand snake between her thighs and begin to tease her already wet entrance making sure Regina was ready for the large toy.  
“Emmaaaaa....” Regina pleaded as Emma rubbed her clit. “Fuck me!” That was all it took to finally push Emma to get on with it instead of drawing out the teasing. She knew Emma loved it when she swore. 

With a growl of approval at Regina's profanity , Emma lined up the toy with Regina's sopping wet entrance and gently plunged all the way to the hilt then stopped, allowing her girlfriend to adjust to the intrusion.  
“Oh my GOD Emma!” Regina gasped as she grabbed the blondes ass and urged her to get to work. Always ready to please Regina, Emma began to pump in and out of her girlfriend picking up speed and causing Regina let out the most delicious and sexy sounds. “Oh Emma faster.” Regina pleaded.

Emma pushed the brunettes legs further towards her chest to push deeper and hit that sweet spot. And just to drive her even faster and harder over the edge of pleasure, Emma slipped her arm between their bodies to rub Regina's clit.

“Oooohh Emma yes, right there Emma YES!” Regina cried as she came magnificently. Emma slowed her movements as Regina came down from her high and took in all of Regina's beauty. Emma stopped and pulled out the toy, undoing the straps and dropping it on the floor.  
“I love watching you orgasm Regina. I love making you orgasm.” Emma breathed in Regina's ear before kissing her passionately.  
“And there I was thinking you hadn't got me anything.” Regina sighed.  
“Well I always want to give you pleasure Regina. Any time any where. I just wanted to keep it surprise that's all.  
“Well you certainly succeeded at that.” Regina said as she laid in Emma's arms. Emma chuckled absently while stroking Regina's back but she was deep in thought.

“What's on your mind Emma? I can hear the wheels turning.” Regina queried. Emma sighed, she had been thinking about this for a couple of weeks now and it kind of scary and new to her. But it was now or possibly never if she didn't spit it out, and she didn't want to ever let Regina go.  
“Er well Regina...you.” Regina looked up at the blonde puzzled. “Here goes. I know we haven't been together long and this seems kind of fast but I have never been so sure of anything before in my life. Regina I love you.” For a second Emma was sure she had scared Regina, her face was unreadable and Emma wished she had kept her mouth shut. Then Regina's eyes lit up and a radiant smile broke across her face.  
“I love you too Emma.” She whispered against Emma's lips before kissing her slow and meaningful. “No Emma it is not too soon. I think I have known it for a long time, even before New Years Eve. I guess I just needed a kick to make things happen. This is all new to me though and I do not want to mess it up with you. Emma just please be patient with me?” Regina was laying everything bare for her and Emma felt so relieved that Regina felt the same.  
“Its new to me too Regina, nobody has ever stuck around in my life. We will help each other get used to having someone there for us.”  
“I am not going anywhere now that I have you Emma. You are mine” Regina said. Anything Emma had to say about that was lost as Regina claimed Emma's lips in a rough toe curling kiss. She tried to tell Emma all the things she found too hard to say. Regina pulled away with gasp and looked at Emma with lust filled eyes once again. “Now its time to do what I had planned Emma. Your pleasure over and over again.” Again she cut off Emma's groans with a hard kiss. Then she went on to make this woman she knew she loved come hard and fast all night long.


	3. Part 3 St Patrick's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina decides to improve Emma's night at work with a visit to the station. But she also has an ulterior motive.

Part 3

St Patrick's Day

Henry and Regina were sat eating breaking together, Emma had been working nights for nearly a week and neither of them had got to spend any time with her. Henry had noticed a change in his adoptive mothers demeanour during Emma's absence. She had become surly and Henry missed his happier mum.

“Mum can I ask you something?” Henry asked tentatively.  
“Of course.” Regina looked a little spooked.  
“When are you going to ask Ma to move in? I mean she's already here all the time anyway. And this week you have been really irritable. Don't pretend that I don't know why that is either! Besides we could both get to see her more.” Henry stated matter of factly, tacking the last part on as she would want to make him happy aswell.

If Regina was spooked before she was down right speechless now and just stared at her son stupefied. After a few minutes Regina regained her composure and laughed at her son, he must actually be a mind reader.  
“Well actually Henry I have been thinking about that for a while now. The answer is hopefully soon. I had a set of keys made a few days ago but haven't seen her to talk to her about it.” Regina answered honestly. Now it was Henry's turn to be stunned. He knew his mother was guarded when it came to matters of the heart and he expected a fight or excuses as to why not. Instead she had already had it planned. “It's nice to know I can surprise you Henry.” Regina smiled warmly at her son.  
“Yeah you did surprise me. But I'm happy about it!” Henry smiled.  
“Go get your things or you'll miss the bus.” Regina urged Henry to hurry up so as not to miss his bus to school. At first Regina thought she was being rash in wanting Emma to move in with her so soon. She had never felt about anyone the way she feels about Emma before though, and it was a new and scary experience. But at the same time it felt so right and whenever they were apart Regina felt as though a part of her was missing. And now Henry had brought it up too, he was right about her being prickly because she was horny and had not had Emma to fix the issue. How could it be wrong even if it was so soon?

Even though it was St Patrick's Day and Emma would rather be out with Regina at a party having. She was (for now) at the station baby sitting two drunk dwarfs. She could also feel it in her gut that the night would get worse. Around 10.30 Emma had had enough of breaking up drunken brawls and she still had hours to go before she shuffle off home and be thankful that she was done with night shifts for a while. She might finally be able to see Henry and Regina. A short while later her wish to see her girlfriend came true sooner than she expected. She saw Regina walking down the corridor to her office but Regina stopped at the door to an interview room, giving Emma the sexiest, most stopping look and beckoned her over.

Emma practically launched herself out of her chair, running to the room that held the woman she hadn't send for a week and sorely missed. As she skidded through the door and slammed it behind her, Emma felt Regina yank her into her arms and levelled her with a mind blowing kiss. After only one week apart and lack of contact, this kiss felt the first time all over again. It was deep and passionate, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and pulled her body in as close as possible. Reluctantly Regina pulled back with a sigh but a look of pure pleasure on her beautiful face.  
“Good evening Emma.” Regina said with a low sexy husk in her voice.  
“It wasn't but it just got better. Not that I am not thrilled to see you but what brings you down here at this time?” Emma queried, surprised at Regina's visit but very horny now just from that one kiss.  
“Well two things really. The first I thought you may be having a...challenging St Patrick's Day. Especially knowing that this town as a large amount of idiots that have proclivity for getting drunk and being stupid. So I brought you a different kind of St Paddy's cheer.” Regina unbuttoned her coat and threw it at the table to reveal a rather short and low cut green dress, with the lace of a green bra peaking out also. A look of deep lust and wanton desire crossed Emma's pale features and green eyes.  
“Now that's the kind of paddy power I could easily live with.” Emma growled out, low and horn. As she moved to start kissing and nibbling at Regina's neck and pulled her back in closer to her body.  
“Oh really? Well that leads me on to the second point of why I am here.” 

Regina didn't feel like wriggling out of Emma's tight embrace to retrieve her coat. With a snap of her fingers and whirl of purple smoke, the new set of keys appeared in her right hand that was behind Emma's head. As she pulled back from Emma's very pleasing and skilled mouth she held up the keys in front of her. Emma gave her a quizzical look. “I want you to move in, with me and Henry. We have both missed you this week and apparently I have been “really irritable” this to quote Henry. And he knows it is because I have not had you in my bed.” Regina stated.  
“He's a smart kid that one.” Emma answered proud of her sons astuteness.   
“Oh he shocked me with that remark but with your inquisitive genes and how I raised him I am not surprised. He asked me when you were moving in. But I have been thinking about it for a while now, and this week not seeing you at all, just made me realise how much I want you around.” For a few seconds they just stared at each other. Regina felt like her heart had stopped while waiting and Emma's beating over out her chest.

The only answer Emma could come up with was to kiss Regina hard with all the words she couldn't say. Regina pulled away panting but stayed close to Emma's lips.  
“So is that yes?” Regina whispered.  
“YES, yes it is. How could I turn down spending every night in a bed with you?” Emma answered plucking the keys from Regina's hand and stashing them in her jeans pocket. Any other words Regina had on the matter got lost as Emma kissed her again. Their hands were roaming all over each others bodies and things heated up very quickly. It did not take long for their hands to make its way to each others very excited center. They rubbed at each other never breaking hot kisses the tongues wrestling. They got closer to finally scratching that itch they had both had all week long that had gone unsatisfied when Emma's phone rang and she growled at the viciously at the interruption. “Whoever is causing this is going to die I swear!” Emma spat before she answered the call.

Regina straightened out her underwear and rolled up, ruffled dress knowing full well their play time was over and Emma would be called away to some drunken lout.  
“Fucking pirate!” Emma swear with a look of pure loathing and hatred on her face.   
“Well whenever you are done here, you have a job to finish with me and I do not care what time it is! So don't kill the slimy pirate I need you more.” Regina added silkily as she put her coat back on.  
“OK I think you may have talked me out of murder but he is still going to pay!” 

Emma walked out of the station with Regina and received one last passionate kiss that made it hard to leave her lover, before she got into her patrol car and drove off to deal with the drunken scum bag pirate.


	4. Part 4 Easter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the Easter weekend and Emma has planned a nice surprise for Regina. But Emma is sad to find out that a family member has a problem with her new found happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sandra gave me the skeleton for this chapter really I just put the meat on the bones. For a change I am very pleased with how this has turned out. Hope you guys don't find it too dark. Thanks a bunch to sadshawna for the much needed beta. I am English so I apologise for any sort of travel/landmark issues you may see in the following chapter.

It was Tuesday before the Easter weekend and Emma was excited but also nervous. In what she hoped was secrecy, she had managed to arrange a weekend getaway with Regina to New York. Henry was going to stay at Nicks house on Thursday and he was under threat of Xbox destruction if he uttered a word to his other mother. But Henry was excited to spend the weekend with his friend. Emma had also cleared Regina’s schedule for Thursday and the following Tuesday to allow for extra travel time.

Emma had stopped by her parents loft to collect some clothes she had left behind when she moved out, when she was ambushed by Mary Margaret.  
“Emma what are you doing here?”  
“Hi mum, I was just getting some clothes I left. There are some things I want.” Emma said throwing the rest of the clothes into a suitcase.  
“Oh we are having a barbecue on Sunday at the park, why don’t you and Henry come?” Mary Margaret asked hopefully.  
“Henry is staying at a friends until Tuesday, while me and Regina go away for the weekend.” Emma said casually. Turning to look at Mary Margaret, who now had a pained look on her face and was wringing her hands. “You still have a problem with me being with Regina don’t you?” Emma questioned harshly. She couldn’t believe her mother had a problem with her relationship. Emma was finally happy. Mary Margaret sighed, slumping her shoulders and hanging her head. “After all this time, and all we have been through, I thought you had made peace with Regina?” Emma asked.  
“Emma.” She sighed again, unsure how to say what she wanted to. “We have learned to co-exist. We don’t fight any more but, Emma I know her. I have experienced what cruelty she has done in the past. I don’t want anything like that to happen to you.” Mary Margaret answered fiercely.

A fire raged inside Emma. She was tired of people attacking the person that Regina is now.  
“I know what she done in the past too, Mary Margaret!” Emma spat, grabbing the suitcase. “The key word here is ‘past.’ She is not that person any more. I know that. Henry knows that too. It’s funny that Dad, who you would think would be the protective parent, is happy for us. He realises that Regina has changed. They are friends. I thought you of all people, Snow White, all the happy endings crap you’ve spouted, would be happy that I have found love and a place to belong. A family!” Emma spat again before marching out of the loft pissed, that her own mother wasn’t happy that she had finally found love.

Later that evening, Emma was upstairs doing some packing when Regina silently poked her head around the bedroom door.  
“Emma what are you doing?” Regina asked quizzically. Emma nearly jumped out of her skin. The pair of jeans in her hand flew across the room when she jumped. “Does it have anything to do with you having my assistant clear my schedule for Thursday until Tuesday?” Regina probed.  
“OK so I’ve been rustled a day early. I was going to tell you tomorrow.” Emma smile and pulled Regina into her arms. “We are going away for the weekend. To New York. Just you and me.” Emma kissed the wide smile on Regina’s face.  
“What about Henry?”  
“He’s staying at Nick’s. He’s really looking forward to it. I won’t tell you what I had to do to get him to keep quiet.” Emma laughed, remembering Henry’s horrified face when she told him what would happen if he blabbed and ruined the surprise.  
“How have you managed to keep this so quiet? I thought I knew everything that went on in this town.” Regina stated.  
“I was a bounty hunter and I am a cop. I am good at being sneaky.” Emma said cockily.  
“Well, I’m pleasantly surprised, but I’m looking forward to it,” Regina said, kissing Emma this time.

Thursday morning

“Oh, so we are taking my car?” Regina quipped, leaning against the front door while watching Emma put the bags in the back of Regina’s Mercedes. “I thought you’d want to take that bucket of bolts and rust!”  
“Do you really think Buttercup could make another trip to New York? She took us after Pan’s curse and brought us back, but she’s getting old now.” Emma pointed out.  
“I highly doubt it.” Regina laughed.

The trip was long and quiet. Emma was still stewing over her argument with Mary Margaret. Emma’s silence seemed to have let Regina slip into her own thoughts. After stopping for food they switched seats, Regina taking over driving. They slipped back into a comfortable silence until they reached their hotel around midnight. After the long trip both women were tired. They headed to their room to shower, then they crawled into bed together, falling asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, Regina was woken by the bright rays of sun, streaming through the closed curtains. When she opened her eyes, it was to a mix of bright sun beams and bright blonde hair pooled, on the pillow around her. She looked at the wall clock and groaned.  
“Emma.” Regina said, her voice thick with sleep. Shaking Emma’s shoulder, all she received was an annoyed grunt. “Emma!” She growled more forcefully shaking her again, “It’s nearly 10.00!” With a few more grunts and moans, Emma was finally roused and turned to face Regina, placing a long slow kiss on her naked lips.  
“Morning. I can’t remember us sleeping this late undisturbed.” Emma smiled.  
“I know I feel so lazy, but I could get used to lounging in bed late with you.” Regina said, giving Emma a kiss this time before chuckling at the loud rumble of Emma’s stomach. “This time, it’s your stomach instead of Henry or your mother’s interruption.” Emma groaned and pulled a disgusted face.  
“Don’t bring up my mother, especially when we are in bed. She’s in the dog house.” Emma said with venom.  
“Is that why you were so…. pensive yesterday? I spoke to your Dad he said you two had a fight.”  
“Yes, but please, I don’t want to talk about it at the moment. This weekend is just for us. Wait, is that why you were quiet yesterday, too?”  
“Yes, he told me a some of the details and...” Emma stopped any protest Regina wanted to mount by kissing her again. Emma’s stomach gave another rumble and Regina pushed her blonde companion back, laughing.  
“Alright lets go get that hungry bear some breakfast.” Regina chuckled, climbing out of bed.

After a late breakfast, Emma and Regina left the hotel and were walking down the street arm in arm.  
“So did you have any plans for today?” Regina asked.  
“Well, we have reservations at 7pm and I thought we could catch a movie later. So, I thought I would show you around the sights and some of my and Henry’s favourite places from when we were here.” Emma rattled off.  
“That would be lovely. I would like to see Broadway.” Regina asked, slightly excited with the thought of a glimpse of Emma and Henry’s life here, during the year of Pan’s curse.  
“Oh you will. Tomorrow. I got front row tickets to Cats.”  
“I love Cats.” Regina said tearing up a bit at Emma’s thoughtful plans.  
“I know.” Emma smiled at her girlfriend’s amazed face and gently shoved her with her shoulder.

They spent the next few hours seeing the sights. The Chrysler and Empire State Building from the top floors, Central Park, Times Square, and the building where they used to live. When Emma had originally planed this trip she wanted to stay away from Ground Zero and the World Trade Center. But since the argument and Regina saying David had told her, Emma guessed the topic was bothering Regina too so she changed her plans, 

“Regina, I want to tell you about what happened here. There’s a reason behind it I will get there but bare with me.” Emma said tentatively stopping at the 9/11 memorial. Regina looked confused and worried.  
“On the 11th September 2001, terrorists hijacked four planes. Two hit the Twin Towers right here, one hit the Pentagon and the other was supposed to hit the White House but the passengers re-took the plane. Two hours after the towers were hit they collapsed and nearly 3000 people died.” Emma had been talking into the distance and now just saw the pained look on Regina’s face. She took her hand and turned to face her.  
“The reason I am telling you this is because of my argument with Mary Margaret the other day. She was spewing hate about the things you have done in the past, and she thinks that you will hurt me now. And I think David told you this or some part of it hasn’t he? You said it, was bothering you yesterday.” Regina nodded, she had tears in her eyes.  
“Emma, my past always haunts me. I love you so much and I don’t want anything to happen to you by my hand or anybody else’s.” Regina’s voice was strained trying to hold back the tears.  
“Regina, your past is just that. You’ve told me a lot of what happened. So has my mother in an effort to push me away from you. But you are not that person any more. I know that and so does Henry. And you are always trying to do things to save the town and help people.” Emma pointed to the building work that was still ongoing. “This is one of many examples of horrific acts people have committed throughout our history. I know the Evil Queen did many terrible things but you are not that person any more and there are far worse people today and in history. I love you. I don’t care what my mother or anybody else says, I believe you are my happy ending, and I am not going anywhere Regina.” Emma stated defiantly. Tears flowed down Regina’s face that now bore a huge smile as she threw her arms around Emma’s neck.  
“It means the world to me to have you by my side Emma.” Regina said her voice thick with emotion, then kissed Emma with all the words she couldn’t say. They broke apart, laughing, when two couples across the road started wolf whistling and passing cars honked their horns.

They decided to fill the last couple of hours before dinner with a trip up the Statue of Liberty. After dinner at one of Henry’s favourite restaurant, Emma took Regina to see Casablanca at an old revival theatre.  
“Do you want to go get a drink or go back to the hotel?” Emma asked as they left the theatre.  
“Lets go back to the hotel, have a drink alone.” Regina said with a wolfish grin.  
“I like the way you think.” Emma said, quickly hailing a cab.

When They got back to the hotel Regina insisted on getting a bottle of wine from the hotel bar, citing not wanting to be disturbed by room service. When Emma questioned Regina’s choice of wine, her answer was that she didn’t want Emma getting drowsy after drinking red wine so she got white. Emma’s left foot had barely cleared the threshold when Regina slammed her against the door and crashed their mouths together while plonking the bottle of wine on the table by the door to free her hands. Which quickly began stripping Emma. Emma quickly came to her senses and her hands got to work.

Emma pulled back panting and laughing at Regina’s enthusiasm, lewd grin, and very smudged lipstick.  
“Come princess.” Regina growled unbuttoning Emma’s jeans, turning her around and shoving her over to the double bed, leaving the jeans behind on the floor. Regina shimmied out of her trousers, mounted Emma and got back to work. Their tongues fought and hands removed the last articles of underwear. Then their hands roamed bare skin. It was Regina’s turn to break away this time. She leapt off the bed and stumbled towards her suitcase. After a few seconds of rummaging, she pulled out the purple strap on Emma brought for Valentine’s playtime.  
“When did you sneak that in the packing?” Emma asked, her eyes flashing.  
“You aren’t the only one who can be devious.” Regina grinned. “Now. on your hands and knees.” Emma groaned loudly as she assumed the position.

As Regina buckled up the harness, she looked at the sight in front of her, Emma’s pale backside in the air and a view of her very wet pussy.  
“Oh gods, Emma.” She growled.  
“All yours, Regina, ready and waiting.” Emma purred over her shoulder as Regina mounted the bed behind her. Regina ran a hand up Emma’s pale thigh and squeezed her ass cheek.  
“Mine.” Regina echoed before positioning the tip of the toy with Emma’s slippery entrance. In a heartbeat, Regina pushed the toy swiftly in with a loud satisfied groan from Emma. “Is that OK, Emma?” Regina whispered in her ear, pressed across Emma’s back and elongating the A on her name, Regina knew Emma liked it.  
“Fuck yes!” Emma cried. Regina chuckled and began a quick and steady pace of pounding Emma’s pussy. The steady pace was also causing the raised numb on the back of the toy to rub Regina’s clit.  
“Regina…...faster.” Emma panted. Regina was happy to oblige and quickly picked up the pace. Soon Emma’s body was quivering under Regina’s hands, a couple more thrusts and Emma cried out with her quaking orgasm. Then a few more movements and Regina came too, collapsing on Emma’s back.

“Regina, I love the feel of you melded into my back like that.” Emma panted as the shakes of pleasure subsided.  
“We fit together Emma.” Regina purred in Emma’s ear before pulling out the wet toy, undoing the straps and dropped it on the floor, then turned Emma to her side to lay with her.  
“We should have more time alone Emma.” Regina sighed, smiling at her girlfriend.  
“I agree. Fancy a shower?” Emma grinned. Regina nods eagerly and heads off to the bathroom and Emma follows in with two glasses and the bottle of wine. They spent the next thirty minutes fooling around in the shower before going to bed for the night.

After breakfast the next morning, Emma and Regina headed to 5th Avenue to do some shopping. They both bought some clothes, a New York Rangers jersey for Henry. Emma mentioned they had been to a few games at Madison Square Garden which they both enjoyed. Regina wasn’t sure how she felt about this. She had heard ice hockey was brutal. Regina was perusing a jewellery store window when she noticed two gold and diamond necklaces.  
“Emma, look!” Regina cried, pointing at the necklaces. “What are the odds that a jewellery store in New York would have pendants with a swan and crown?” Regina asked amazed.  
“Henry’s drawing?” Emma gasped.  
“Yes!” Regina exclaimed.  
“Come on.” Emma grabbed Regina’s hand and pulled her into the shop.

The gold crown had two diamonds on the largest points and the swan had a diamond set in its eye. Henry had previously dubbed the couple Swan Queen. It was meant to be. That evening they went back to the hotel restaurant for dinner, then changed and caught a cab to Broadway. They arrived early for the show, so headed for a drink at a nearby bar. To their great surprise after the show finished they exited the theatre to find a huge blizzard.  
“Holy crap!” Emma exclaimed.  
“Wow I heard New York’s weather was unpredictable.” Regina was shocked at how badly the snow had come down in the space of a couple of hours.  
“Yeah it is, but this poses a problem. Lets get a cab.” Emma said, surprising managing to hail a cab quickly.

It took a while to get back to the hotel as the traffic was grid locked. Emma didn’t want to cut their trip short but there was a chance they could be snowed in for days, so she broached the subject when they got back to their room.  
“So what do you think?” Regina said closing the door behind her.  
“Well. We either stay until tomorrow and hope it doesn’t get much worse. Or we could leave now and try beat the blizzard. I don’t want us to leave early, but there’s a good chance we could get stuck for a while.” Emma huffed.  
“I think we should go now, Emma.” Regina answered. “We should still have time together at home.” At those words, Emma’s mood picked up.

They packed up their things and checked out, Regina took the first shift driving this time while Emma slept. Around 12:30, she pulled up at an all night diner to switch over and have some food. A few hours later Emma pulled up outside the house. They made the journey very quickly due to less traffic in the early hours. Before going to bed, Emma sent Henry a text knowing he would get it in the morning when her turned his phone on. She explained that they had come home early, but that he could stay at Nick’s as he had been looking forward to the weekend. Then they both went to bed, extremely tired.

It was 11.30 on Sunday morning when both women were woke by a loud knocking at the front door. Although they had only had one drink the night before Emma felt hung over from the late night journey, so much so she just shuffled to the door in her tank top and panties. Her face dropped when she saw it was her mother.  
“How did you know we were home Mary Margaret?” Emma said with obvious venom.  
“Ruby drove by the house, and mentioned you were home when I saw her earlier.” She answered, sounding wounded.  
“Mary Margaret what can we do for you?” Regina called coldly from halfway down the stairs  
“I wanted to make sure everything was all right when I heard you were home early.” She said on guard now that both Emma and Regina were barking at her.  
“Everything is fine. There was a snow storm, and we didn’t want to get trapped in New York. We got back home in the early hours. Is that all?” Regina asked sharply.  
“Well now you’re back, do you two want to come to the barbecue?” Mary Margaret asked in a small voice.  
“Oh now it’s ‘do us TWO want to come?’ On Tuesday it was me and Henry!” Emma spat. “You know, Regina, Granny, Ruby, and the Dwarves are having a party and The Rabbit Hole.” Emma said with leading tone.  
“Oh yeah that sounds good. We didn’t get to do much socializing before we left.” Regina grinned and turned to Mary Margaret. “Goodbye.”

Mary Margaret turned and left the house looking defeated, her head hung low.  
“You enjoyed that. Barking at her.” Emma laughed.  
“No-one upsets my girl.” Regina said in her most regal Evil Queen voice.  
“How did you know it was her?” Emma asked.  
“I heard you say her name. Sound travels up those stairs. Thought I’d be there to back you up this time.” Regina said.  
“Thanks. I bet you a hundred bucks she thought we came home early because we had a fight!” Emma said matter of factly.  
“I am not taking that bet because I know its true. She hopes what she said started a thread and that you picked on it.” Regina stated.  
“Luckily, we are stronger than that.” Emma said kissing Regina. “How about breakfast...well lunch really?”  
“You never change my dear! And Henry is staying at Nick’s. He said he hopes we had a good time. I can’t wait to show him our new jewellery.”


	5. Part 5 Mother's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any errors, I blame my snot and virus addled brain!

Henry loved Mother’s Day, and he was looking forward to this one especially because Emma would be at home too. Henry knew Emma had to go into the station for a few hours at 10:00, so he started making breakfast for his mothers at 8:00. Bacon, eggs, toast, coffee, and fresh orange juice. Also he had two bunches of flowers.

Just before 9:00, Henry made a trip upstairs to put down the cups of coffee and the flowers that he had tucked under his arms. A couple of minutes later he knocked on his mother’s bedroom door.  
“Come in.” Regina called groggily.  
“Happy Mother’s Day.” He called, as he put the tray down on the bed in front of his mother’s, then went back for the coffee and flowers.   
“Oh Henry, thank you.” Regina smiled kissing her son. Emma had finally roused and looked very grumpy.  
“Thanks kid.” Emma said half heartedly. Henry noticed, but didn’t say anything, Emma was often grumpy in a morning. So he just left.

Regina looked at Emma trying to gauge why she was in an apparent bad mood.  
“Happy Mother’s Day.” Regina said happily, munching on a piece of toast.  
“Happy Mother’s Day.” Emma said coldly, with a sideways snarky grin of their old day’s of hatred. Emma grabbed the cup of coffee and headed to the bathroom without another word or look at Regina. Regina was feeling rather hurt, Emma hadn’t been so brash with her in many years and she had no idea what precipitated the blondes behaviour.

Emma showered then emerged from the bathroom and started silently getting dressed, before marching out of the bedroom without eating. Regina was puzzled but she ate her breakfast, got dressed and took the tray to the kitchen. She found Henry fully dressed, wearing his favourite Rangers hockey jersey and eating some breakfast. Henry noticed the one full plate and the one empty plate.  
“What’s up with Ma?” Henry asked.  
“I wish I knew sweetie. Do you have any plans today Henry?” Regina asked, suddenly not wanting to think about Emma because she had also shunned Henry’s sweet gesture too and this pissed Regina off more.  
“Not at the moment. You?”  
“I have some errands to run around town. Shopping, dry cleaning, the boring stuff you know.” Regina answered.  
“You want some company?” Henry asked, smiling.  
“Sure why not. Spending some time with you will be very nice.” 

Regina did the grocery shopping last and decided to give Emma a call and ask if there was anything special she might want for dinner.   
“Sheriff Swan.”  
“Hi Emma, I was wondering if there was anything special that you wanted for dinner tonight?”  
“I don’t know. Do what you like. I’m not sure when I’ll be home.” Emma was very rude and just hung up on Regina. Regina was starting to get very irritated with Emma’s attitude. If it was anybody else she would have fire balled them by now.

After Regina and Henry had finished the shopping they ran into a few of Henry’s friends. Regina told him to go have fun with his friends, she had remembered some other things she needed to do. A couple of hours after her last call, Regina decided to try call Emma and see if everything was OK. Her call was ignored. If this carried on, Regina had to wonder about her future with Emma.

When Regina got home, she couldn’t be bothered carting all the shopping and other items from the car, so she magicked the groceries into their rightful places and the other items were left in the kitchen. As Regina opened the front door she found an arrow of flower petals pointing up the staircase. The house seemed empty and she huffed in frustration, wondering what the hell was going on. She hung up her coat, dropped her keys, and kicked off her shoes, before following the second trail of petals up the stairs. 

Regina followed the trail all the way to the en suite bathroom and was startled to find a hot bath, with her favourite bubble bath, the room was filled with the scent of apples. She found a note instructing her to get in. As pissed off as she was, Regina stripped off her clothes and sunk into the hot water. She temporarily felt her stress and worry melt away.

Regina wasn’t sure how long she had been in the bath when she startled awake at the sound of the bedroom door closing. She climbed out of the now luke warm water and wrapped herself in a towel. When she opened the bathroom door. She was surprised to see Emma standing at the foot of the bed naked, save for a pair of her favourite boy shorts. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail and she was holding a jug.  
“You are a fucking dick!” Regina said resolutely.  
“Yeah I know I was. But I did it for a reason.” Emma said shyly.  
“You are still a dick. To Henry as well.” Regina said coldly this time. She was more irked about Emma upsetting Henry.  
“I’ve already spoken to him, apologised. He told me I was lucky I didn’t get my ass fire balled.” Emma joked.  
“It has taken all my self control not to fire ball your ass!” Regina said scathingly.  
“I’m sorry. Anyway I told him not to come up here...blah blah locked door, silencing spell, he told me to stop there. He’d ordering a couple of pizzas whenever he gets home.” Emma explained trying to distract Regina. Regina chewed this over for a minute.   
“Do I smell chocolate?” Regina asked, her way of letting Emma off the hook.  
“Your favourite, melted Belgian white chocolate. Your dessert is getting cold.” Emma said enticingly, wiggling the jug and wearing a stupid grin.

Still wrapped in her towel, Regina walked into the closet and to their toy chest. A few seconds later she emerged with a pair of leather straps.  
“So you are going to get payback?” Emma asked, hopefully. Payback always meant amazing sex.  
“You’re damn right I am! Now lay your ass down.” Regina commanded, dropping the towel. She grinned smugly as Emma’s eyes bugged out, taking in her nakedness. Regina watched Emma put down the jug and lay down in the middle of the bed. Regina stalked to the bed like a jungle cat, swinging the straps, then straddled Emma’s lap and began tying up Emma’s arms.

“This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind Regina.” Emma said watching Regina work.  
“You’ve been an ass all day, and you think you’ll think get things all your own way?” Regina stated more than asked.  
“OK you got a point. No gag this time?” Emma asked silkily.  
“Oh no dear. This time I want to hear every last breathy sigh and lusty moan you have to give me.” Regina purred in Emma’s ear, as she reached for the jug. She dipped her finger in, testing the temperature, then licked the chocolate off her finger with a hum.  
“Perfect.” Regina said, with a glint in her eyes. She picked up the jug, then gave Emma a very firm kiss and bit her bottom lip. Regina moved down to Emma’s neck, kissing along her jaw line then down her neck and left a nice bite mark there. She smiled against Emma’s skin when she heard a deep groan. Regina sat herself up, while still straddling Emma and began pouring the chocolate down the front of Emma’s throat to pool in the hallow between her collar bones. The sexy groans Emma was making were absolutely delicious, as Regina poured the still warm liquid in the valley between her breasts and a line down each nipple. Regina growled loudly as she watched Emma’s toned abs ripple as the chocolate dribbled towards her boy shorts. Then Emma sighed sadly.

“Now these are no good, they have to go.” Regina put down the jug down, shuffled off of Emma’s pelvis and hooked her fingers in either side of Emma’s shorts, who duly lifted her bottom up allowing Regina to slip the shorts off. Regina then poured some of the chocolate along the inside of both of Emma’s thighs. The final touch was a thick line running down the center of Emma’s pussy along her clit and Emma nearly leapt off the bed.  
“Holy shit Regina.” Emma cried and panted. Regina flashed a wolfish grin as she looked over Emma’s gooey body, deciding where to start.  
“Do you think I might be able to get a second clean up in the shower with you?”  
“Maybe. As long as you give all those delectable noises that I want.” Regina said before planting another rough kiss on Emma’s lips. She then bit the other side of her neck to leave a matching mark. Emma took a sharp intake of breath.

With flicks and swirls of her tongue, Regina lapped up the lines and pools of white chocolate, until she came to Emma’s heaving breasts. Regina used a firm tongue to along the line of sweet liquid on her left breast. She then took the nipple into her mouth sucking gently at first but then pulling roughly between her teeth. Emma gasped loudly, her pelvis bucking wildly seeking friction, but Regina was having none of it. She repeated the actions on the other side, praising Emma’s vocals. Regina then cleared up the line of chocolate down Emma’s stomach to her panty line. 

Just as Emma was gasping for release, Regina changed direction and planted yet another bruising kiss on Emma’s already swollen lips. Emma was left panting and rocking against the leather straps, desperate for relief.  
“Oh no dear, not yet.” Regina cooed. Regina moved back down to Emma’s thighs. Starting at the knee of her left leg, a lick, then a firm bite. Repeating until she reached the apex of Emma’s thighs, right where Emma needed Regina. So Regina moved to the other leg, a lick, a bite, leaving more marks on Emma’s pale skin.  
“Oh fuck Regina please.” Emma pleaded.  
“Desperate are we?” Regina purred.  
“That is an understatement.” Emma groaned in sheer desperation. Regina used the tip of her tongue to swipe through Emma’s folds. The taste of the rich chocolate was overpowered by Emma’s own unique taste. Regina hummed, enjoying the unusual mix of flavours.   
“Yes you’re right, it is.” Regina grinned eagerly. “Maybe I should finally relieve you of that throbbing.” Regina said, then ran the flat of her tongue through Emma’s folds, this time putting pressure on her clit. She repeated the move a few times leaving Emma a quivering mess. All of Regina’s chocolate treat was gone now. She carried on her work to finally allow Emma her orgasm, sucking her lovers clit until she cried out with her release.

Emma whimpered when Regina pulled away from her body to release the straps. When she was free she draped herself across Regina’s chest.  
“Did you enjoy your dessert? I know I did.” Emma said with her signature goofy grin, the one Regina loved.  
“You are delicious as always dear.” Regina said, stroking Emma’s back. “How about that shower?” Emma wiggled her eye brows, grabbed Regina’s hand, and pulled her towards the bathroom. They spent the next thirty minutes fooling around in the shower, before getting dressed and heading downstairs to see if Henry was home.  
“You two are still alive then.” Henry joked. “Oooooh I don’t want to know.” He said, noticing the marks on Emma’s neck when she reached down to pick up a slice of pizza.   
“It was better than getting my as fire balled!” Emma said, flicking her eyebrows.  
“Gross.” Henry said under his breath.


	6. Part 6 Independence Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been on binge in the last 9 days and done a crap load of work. Same apology as before I have been back through and checked while full of cold. So any errors are the virus' fault.

Storybrooke’s annual 4th July party was in full swing. Music, food, fireworks and as usual alcohol. Most of Storybrooke’s deputies, including the sheriff were on hand to squash any booze fuelled shenanigans, which was always a tough task in this town. By 6:30 Emma had already broken up several scuffles, but what was pissing her off more was a drunken Captain Hook following her around. She had managed to escape him again and was talking to Mary Margaret. Things weren’t back to normal between them, but they were back on speaking terms.  
“This is one busy day. I don’t know what has got into everyone. I’ve barely seen Regina.” Emma said, sounding weary already.  
“I know. I’ve barely seen David. One party and this town goes crazy.” Mary Margaret said.   
“You’ve got that right.” Emma’s voice trailed off as she noticed Regina walking off into the park with Robin Hood following her.

Before Emma could think on it more, two of the Merry Men were having a violent fist fight. Emma and David leapt into action to break it up. An hour later when Emma returned she was greeted by an even more drunk Hook and he was getting way too touchy feely. Emma repeatedly swatted his hand away as he tried to grab her ass.  
“Hook, I am warning you, I don’t know what you are trying to pull here but this is my last warning. Back the hell off and leave me alone.” Emma growled, right up in his slimy face.  
“Emma I want you back. I love you.” Hook said pathetically. “Surely you aren’t happy with the evil witch.”   
“You are treading a very thin line asshole. Get out of my face before I throw you in a cell, or worse.” Emma said dangerously, her blood boiling along with her magic.   
“Don’t be like that Swan. I want you.” Hook stumbled forward towards her and landed his hand on her breast. 

That was the last straw, Emma took a step back, reared back her fist and slugged him right in the nose. His face instantly spewed blood as he landed flat on his ass, arms flailing stupidly. David had seen the event unfolding and came running when he saw Emma rear up for the punch.   
“Emma what the hell is going on?” David called, out of breath.  
“Put him in a cell please. If you leave him with me, I’ll do something stupid.” Emma said angrily. “Drunk and disorderly will do for now. I’ll decide whether to press charges for inappropriate touching later.” Emma seethed. She stalked off to calm down and look for some ice for her hand.

A few hours later she headed home, worried that she hadn’t seen Regina since she broke up the fight between the Merry Men. She was quite surprised when she headed to their bedroom and found the door locked.  
“Regina?” Emma called.  
“Go away. I don’t want to see you.” Regina barked through the door.  
“Regina what’s wrong?” Emma was puzzled.  
“Go away.” Regina shouted again. Emma had no idea what brought this on, but she was too tired to fight. She had a shower in the second bathroom, found some clean clothes and climbed into the guest bed. 

The next morning Regina was already out of the house by the time Emma got up. Emma hadn’t had much sleep, she had been trying to figure out what had upset Regina. With an immanent shift due, Emma wouldn’t have a chance to speak to her girlfriend. When she got to the station, there was all the paperwork from the previous nights arrests to deal with. Hook was also still in the station, he was so drunk it was going to be a while before he could be released. But he obviously hadn’t learned his lesson, calling pathetically to Emma from his cell. She was seriously thinking about pressing further charges because of his persistent touching. It took Emma most of the day to straighten everything out. She had a rushed lunch, then had to deal with a couple of other incidents around town.

Emma headed home a little later than normal to find the downstairs of the house quiet. She headed upstairs and found Henry in his room.  
“Hey kid. How are you?” Emma asked, perching on his bed.  
“Fine Ma. How was your day?” Henry said.  
“Uuuurgh, sucked. Glad it’s over. Where’s your mum?” Emma queried.  
“In your room. She’s really grumpy. I don’t know what’s wrong. Do you?”   
“I was going to ask you the same question.” Emma sighed and left his room, closing the door in case an argument blew up.

Emma put her hand on the door knob but it didn’t budge.  
“Regina open the door.” Emma said firmly.  
“No. Go away.” Regina repeated like the night before.  
“Regina I don’t know what the hell is wrong, but if you don’t open the door I will.” Emma demanded. No answer. Emma focused her magic and unlocked the door, marching in before Regina could try to stop her.  
When Emma looked at Regina, she was curled up on the bed hugging a pillow and her face was red and blotchy. Emma shut the door behind her.   
“Oh Regina, what is wrong?” Emma sighed, walking towards the bed. Regina swatted away Emma’s hand when she tried to touch her back.  
“OK. I’ve no idea what the hell I did wrong, will you tell me for heavens sake so we can sort it out.” Emma was getting frustrated

Regina sat up in a strop and spat the accusation at Emma.  
“I saw you with that slimy bastard pirate all the time yesterday. He was all over you like rash. Don’t you dare say it was nothing!” Regina barked.   
“He was chasing me around trying to convince me to go back to him. I kept telling him to get lost. Every time I came back from the station he was even more drunk and still trying.” Emma explained.  
“I saw him touching you. You didn’t stop him.” Regina was almost crying, angry tears.  
“You obviously missed when I punched him in the nose.” Regina’s face fell when Emma said this.  
“What?” Regina asked, sounding shocked.  
“I came back after breaking up a fight with two of the Merry Men. He accosted me while I was looking for you. He touched my ass a few times. I warned him. He tried to get closer to me and ended up grabbing my boob. So I punched him. He looks like a panda, with the back eyes.” Emma said trying to lighten the mood.  
“He touched you? I’ll bloody kill him!” Regina growled.  
“I’ll help you get rid of the body.” Emma joked. “Look I don’t want anything to do with that horrible bastard. I could ask you what that forest fart wanted. He was following you around like a puppy. Regina I trust you though. Please trust me.” Emma pleaded. Regina leapt into Emma’s arms.  
“Oh Emma I’m so sorry. I had a few of my apple ciders, you know how it goes with them. I got jealous.” She mumbled into Emma’s neck. “Forest fart wanted the same thing. He too had trouble taking no for an answer. I wonder if him and guyliner planned it together?”  
“I don’t care. Regina I only want you, nobody else, I thought you understood.” Emma pleaded that Regina would understand her feelings for her.   
“I do Emma. I was being stupid. I’m sorry.” Regina said hugging Emma tightly, not willing to let her go, ever again.


	7. Part 7 Emma's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning from previous two chapters stands, my beta is super busy so I am checking things while all bunged up on the head (which usually by the way is empty!)

Emma was sat at her desk on Friday morning, playing solitaire on her phone, when she heard the tell tale clicking of heels coming down the corridor.  
“Shit.” Emma mumbled, tossing her phone into a drawer and dragging some papers towards her, making it look like she was working.  
“Oh please Emma, I know you weren’t working.” Regina grinned as she walked into Emma’s office and dropped her bag on the desk. Emma faked being offended.  
“How dare you insinuate such rubbish Madam Mayor.” Emma said, batting her eyelashes. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” She smiled.  
“Well I thought I would brighten up the last day of your week, with some birthday plans.” Regina said, she was wearing a radiant smile, while leaning against the edge of Emma’s desk. Emma looked confused.  
“I have a shift tomorrow.” Emma reminded her.  
“No you don’t.” Regina corrected, and laid herself down in Emma’s lap. “You are having the weekend off for your birthday. Myself, Mary Margaret, and David have sorted everything out.” Emma gazed into those chocolate brown eyes, how was she so god damn lucky to have this amazing woman?

“You’ve been sorting things out with my mother? You mean she has been nice to you?” Emma sounded shocked.  
“Yes. It is your first birthday with me and I want you to have a good weekend. I also want her to feel involved too.”  
“I love that you are being the bigger woman.” Emma said amazed, before kissing Regina.  
“Can’t you two get a room?” David said sarcastically.  
“I have one, it’s called my office!” Emma called back, narky at being interrupted.   
“Yes and it has glass walls.” David mumbled.  
“Well your desk is facing away from my walls.” Emma barked back, refusing to let Regina climb out of her lap.

“So what are this plans my amazing, wonderful girlfriend?” Emma asked, eyes twinkling.  
“Well, your birthday is mine! I wasn’t giving that up easily. So we are going out for dinner Sunday night and Henry is staying at your parents. Saturday night its dinner and a movie at your parents, us and Henry. And no shenanigans of the towns people are your concern until Monday afternoon.” Regina sounded proud of her plans.  
“Sounds wonderful. I cant wait. I love you.” Emma said, feeling very well loved and taken care of.  
“I love you too. See you tonight.” Regina said, and gave Emma a passionate kiss before climbing off her lap. Emma watched Regina brush out the creases in her skirt and blazer as she disappeared down the corridor, her chest full of emotion.

The following evening Emma, Henry, and Regina arrived at the loft and the smell of food wafted through the door. Regina had brought a couple of bottle of wine, Mary Margaret had made a nice beef casserole, and if asked Emma and Henry would adamantly say was nowhere near as good as Regina’s. Dinner was a pleasant affair, Mary Margaret was acting normal. Everyone was chatting, the adults were having a drink.

After dinner Emma was washing dishes, while Regina dried. But Regina seemed to have other things on her mind. The alcohol seemed to have made her horny. Any time her hands were empty, she filled them with some part of Emma’s body.  
“If you carry on like this I’m going to take you on that island and it will emotionally scar our son for life.” Emma growled, now worked up from Regina’s roving hands.  
“Or I could poof us home? How does that sound?” Regina purred in Emma’s ear.  
“Don’t tempt me Regina. Not when you’ve made such an effort to get on my mothers good side.” Emma sighed. Henry had picked one of Emma’s favourite feel good movie’s to watch, Cool Runnings. Henry curled up in a chair, David and Mary Margaret on the large sofa and Emma and Regina on the smaller sofa.

By the time the film have finished, Henry wasn’t the only one who had fallen asleep. Regina had fallen asleep with her head on Emma’s shoulder, holding her hand. Emma had then fallen asleep leaning on Regina.  
“I have to admit they look great together.” Mary Margaret said to David, smiling.  
“They are happy together. I’ve known that for a long time.” David said, putting a hand on his wife’s shoulder.  
“I’m beginning to realise that. I think I was worried about nothing.” Mary Margaret admitted. David squeezed her shoulder to reassure her. Their daughter had found her happy ending.

“Emma.” David said, shaking her shoulder lightly until she woke up. “Why don’t you guys stay here tonight? You two can sleep in your old room. Henry can stay on the couch.”  
“No.” Regina said groggily. “We don’t want to put you out.”  
“You’ve both had a couple of drinks. Henry’s tired too. It’s no problem. Just stay.” Mary Margaret chipped in. Emma looked at Regina to see how she felt about it.  
“OK. Thank you.” Regina said gratefully, standing up and pulling Emma with her. David was setting Henry up on the sofa. Emma found Regina a t-shirt and sweat pants to sleep in. Emma slept in her tank top and panties. They both fell asleep pretty quickly.

The next morning Regina woke up face to face with Emma, who was still fast asleep. Regina could feel the horny from the previous night re-ignite in her lower abdomen from being so close to Emma in the smaller bed.   
“Emma.” Regina whispered, nudging Emma’s nose with her own. “Emma.” Waking this woman was like trying to wake the dead. Then she had a wicked idea. Regina bit her lip, then slid her hand into Emma’s panties and began slipping her fingers through her folds, teasing the blondes slippery bundle of nerves. This got a response. 

“You could wake me up like this more often babe.” Emma sighed. “Aren’t you worried we’ll get caught by my parents?” Emma asked.  
“That’s one of the reasons why I am doing it.” Regina grinned salaciously. “Happy birthday my love.” Regina added sexily.  
“Thank you. And if that is how you are going to play then...” Emma slipped her hand down Regina’s sweat pants and began to mirror Regina’s movements. Within a couple of minutes they were both panting heavily, close to orgasm.  
“Now you have to keep quiet.” Emma challenged, as she felt Regina’s body begin to tremble.  
“I bet I can and you can’t.” Regina countered.  
“You can never come quietly Regina and I love it.” Emma teased, she slipped two fingers inside Regina while still teasing her clit with her thumb. Regina’s hand stilled for a few seconds, distracted by Emma’s efforts, she then carried on her own efforts to make Emma come. Emma could tell Regina wasn’t going to keep quiet, so she latched onto Regina’s mouth, absorbing her moans and plundering a kiss at the same time. Moment’s later and Emma orgasmed too, moaning into Regina’s mouth.  
“Good morning.” Emma grinned, licking her fingers.  
“Good morning.” Regina said doing the same.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Mary Margaret crept in.  
“I’m doing pancakes. Wow it smells like sex in here.” Mary Margaret groaned and turned around. The two women laughed at her discomfort. After breakfast, Henry decided to stay at his grandparents for the day, as he was already spending the night. Emma and Regina headed home for the afternoon to relax before dinner.

There was something hidden in the house that Emma had been thinking about, and she was just mulling it over when Regina walked down the stairs in a stunning blue dress and stilettos. Everything on Emma’s mind just vanished at the sight in front of her.  
“How about we skip dinner, and I follow you back up those stairs?” Emma growled.   
“I’ll take that as a complement. You look good in a suit Emma.” Regina grinned.  
“I look good in everything.” Emma said cockily.  
“I’ll give you that one. Shall we walk? It’s a nice evening for late October.” Regina asked and kissed Emma on the cheek. They strolled the few blocks to the restaurant arm in arm, chatting.

“Thank you Regina. This is the best birthday I have ever had.” Emma said, taking Regina’s right hand over the table.   
“I am glad you have had a nice weekend.” Regina said gazing at Emma fondly, when they were interrupted by the waiter bringing dessert. Emma was surprised by the large plate placed in front of her. It was divided, a piece of chocolate cake at the back of the plate, and a small black velvet box at the front.

“Regina?” Emma was about to try ask the question of what was happening, but she already knew. Regina was going to beat her to the other question.  
“Open it.” Regina nudged, with a slightly impassive face, unsure how Emma was going to react. Emma’s heart skipped several beats when she saw the diamond and emerald ring nestled in the black velvet. Her eyes filled with tears, and a smile cracked across her face. Regina’s stomach leapt when she saw Emma’s face.  
“Emma nothing in my life has felt as right, as thing do right now. I thought Henry made my life complete, but really you did.” Regina took the box out of Emma’s hand and removed the ring. “Emma I want you to be mine forever.” Regina got down on one knee, then put the ring on Emma’s left ring finger. “Marry me Emma.” Regina whispered.  
“Yes Regina, yes.” Emma cried pulling Regina up and kissing her passionately.

Thirty minutes later Emma and Regina stumbled through the door of 108 Mifflin Street, in a tangle of arms and kisses. Emma pulled Regina through the door, slammed the door shut and pushed Regina against the door still kissing her.  
“Regina come with me.” Emma said, grabbing Regina’s hand and pulling her up the stairs. She looked confused when Emma dragged her into the guest bedroom.  
“Emma, what are we doing in here?” Regina asked, confused but Emma just scurried off to the bed leaving Regina by the door. Emma rummaged through the bedside drawers for a few seconds. Emma came back and this time she got down on one knee, opened a red box and took out a ring with a tear drop diamond and rubies.   
“So you beat me to the punch. But I already had this so now it is yours.” Emma said putting the ring on Regina’s left hand.   
“It’s beautiful Emma. How long have you had this? And why was it in here?” Regina asked pulling Emma’s into her arms.  
“A few weeks. I saw the rubies and it reminded me of your famous Enchanted Forest apples, and those lush red lips that I love to kiss. If I put this in our room you would have found it in a day.” Emma said, kissing her now fiancée. “I was trying to plan the best time to pop the question. How long have you had this planned?” Emma said flashing her left hand.  
“A couple of weeks. I too gained inspiration, from those amazing green eyes of yours. But I had planned to propose tonight, for a while now.” Regina sighed, incredibly happy that Emma had said yes.  
“You are more romantic than anyone gives you credit for.” Emma grinned “How lucky am I?”   
“And only you will ever know that.” Regina stated, kissing Emma roughly. She started to direct them to their bedroom.

The next morning Emma was roused by her phone vibrating insistently on the small drawers next to her side of the bed. She pulled her right arm out from underneath her, grabbed the phone and stuck it to her ear.  
“What?” Emma groaned.  
“I hear congratulations are in order.” Ruby almost squealed on the other end of the phone. Emma felt Regina’s arm tangled with her own, over her middle. She glanced at Regina’s left hand and then at her own and saw two shiny new rings. Thank fuck it wasn’t a dream. Emma thought to herself.   
“Wow Storybrooke makes twitter look like Morse code. How do you know already? What the hell time is it by the way?” Emma said, still groggy.  
“Well Regina did make a very public display of asking you. The soppy hopeless romantic. The whole town probably knew two hours ago. Its nearly ten by the way.” Ruby said, proudly.  
“That I am!” Regina called, rustling against Emma’s back. Ruby laughed loudly down the phone.   
“Tell her me and Granny said congratulations. I’ll let you two love birds go.” Ruby said then hung up. Emma dropped the phone on the floor and turned over under Regina’s arm.

“Good morning, my love.” Regina said, kissing Emma.  
“Good morning, my gorgeous fiancée. I can’t believe I am saying that.” Emma grinned.  
“No regrets I hope?” Regina controlled her features, but her eyes showed possible worry.  
“None what so ever.” Emma said, kissing Regina passionately.


	8. Chapter 8 Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been brought to my attention that there is a chapter note from part 1 on the end of this chapter. I don't know where the blueberry f*** muffins this has come from as there are no notes at all so just ignore it.
> 
> Addition I have deleted the chapter note on the end of chapter 2 and it seems to have disappeared off the end of this chapter

Emma was in the bathroom putting the final touches on her make up and her temporary fangs, as Regina finished getting dressed. As Emma had worked her ass off during the 4th July, she had put her foot down and refused to work the night of the big Halloween party. She headed into the bedroom to clip on her cape, she decided to go as a vampire. But a very hot vampire. 

“Oh gods Emma. You look so damn sexy.” Regina was actually gawking at Emma, in her black deep cut corset, black hot pants, and knee high, high heeled black boots. Along with the pale make up, blood drips down her mouth, and very convincing fake fangs. “How the hell am I going to keep my hands off you all night?” Regina asked, sexily.  
“Who says you have to? My Egyptian Queen. As far as I am concerned your hands can go wherever they like.” Emma offered, grabbing Regina’s ass. Regina was dressed as Cleopatra and looked amazing in a gold silk dress and she had done some elaborate, Ancient Egyptian style make up. Henry and his friends were going as a group of DC comic book characters. Henry had chosen the Green Lantern.

City Hall was decorated in fake spiders, cob webs, carved pumpkins, and spooky lighting. As soon as the three of them walked through the door, Henry scurried off to his group of friends.  
“He doesn’t want to be seen with us any more.” Emma sighed.  
“Well, I love being seen with you.” Regina grinned, and fondled Emma’s ass.  
“Dear lord, why do we always catch you two groping each other?” Mary Margaret said from behind them. Emma and Regina turned around giggling and fighting each others hands.  
“We are so madly in love, we can’t keep our hands off each other.” Regina said, still giggling.

David and Mary Margaret had dressed as Frankenstein and Frankenstein’s Bride.  
“Yes I know and congratulations.” Mary Margaret grinned. The week since Emma and Regina had got engaged had been very busy and Mary Margaret hadn’t seen either of the women.  
“Thank you mum.” Emma said, hugging her.  
“Congratulations Regina.” Mary Margaret said, and hugged the woman.  
“Thank you dear.” Regina said, hugging her back.  
“Come on, let me see the rings. I know Emma already had one stashed, David told me.” Mary Margaret said, eagerly. They both held out their hands. “Oh my god, they are beautiful. I’m happy for you both.” Mary Margaret offered, she was now coming to terms with Emma and Regina’s relationship. She was happy that they had both finally found love, after their troubled pasts.  
“Thank you.” Emma and Regina both said, smiling warmly.

Around 9PM, Emma started to hunt Regina out in the crowd. Emma found her talking to some city official, that at the moment she really didn’t give a crap about.  
“Can I borrow you?” Emma whispered in Regina’s ear and tugged her by the hand.  
“What...wait...Emma.” Regina stuttered as she was pulled towards the door. When they got outside of city hall, Emma dragged them to an area surrounded my orange lights and carved pumpkins. 

“Emma what are we doing out here?” Regina looked puzzled.  
“Regina, have you ever done anything crazy and spontaneous?” Emma asked, with an excited grin on her face.  
“Do you remember who you are talking to Emma? No I’ve never really been allowed spontaneity.” Regina quipped, light heartedly. Emma began rooting around in her cleavage.  
“Did I not frisk you properly earlier?” Regina asked, incredulously. Emma pulled out a leather pouch and handed it to Regina.  
“Open it babe.” Emma said. Regina opened the ties and tipped the pouch over.

Two white gold wedding rings fell into Regina’s palm, they matched their engagement rings. Regina looked at Emma, wide eyed.  
“Look I had them engraved. I saw them a couple of days ago.” Regina picked up one of the rings. RM LOVE ES. The other ring had the initials swapped. “I don’t want to wait to marry you Regina. I don’t want a big thing. I want it to be just us, like it has been since the beginning. Tricia, one of the city clerks is here. She’s dressed like Priscilla Queen of the Desert. I think we should do it, tonight. What do you think?” Emma stopped rambling. Regina was quiet for a minute and Emma started to worry. So little time had passed since they got engaged, that they hadn’t talked about a wedding yet. And with Regina’s past Emma hadn’t brought it up in the past.  
“I love it. You’re right, you and me, but we need witnesses.” Regina pointed out.  
“Yeah I have an idea for that. If you talk to Tricia. I’ll sort out the witnesses, OK? Er where?” Emma asked, this was the only thing she hadn’t thought of all week.  
“My office. Nobody will bother us.” Regina offered, “Ten minutes?”  
“Sure.” Emma grinned and kissed Regina. “See you soon.” Emma turned to walk away but Regina pulled her back, and kissed her hard and passionately.  
“I love you, my crazy blonde.” Regina breathed.  
“I love you too, my adorable queen.” Emma said before walking off.

Regina found her way through the crowd to the woman she was looking for, she found her at the drinks table.  
“Tricia, hi. Can I talk to you a minute please? Privately” Regina spewed out very quickly. The woman looked confused but followed Regina into the corridor.  
“What can I do for you Regina?” Tricia asked, warily.  
“Well I don’t know if you heard but Emma and I got engaged. And she had this crazy idea.” Regina handed over the rings that she had been clutching, as a way to try help her explain as she was struggling. “Will you marry us, tonight please?” Regina was positively vibrating.  
“Of course Regina. I would be honoured.” Tricia grinned and hugged her.  
“Thank you so much.” Regina said, hugging her back, then headed towards her office excitedly. “Oh wait, Henry. I should find Henry.” Regina stopped in her tracks.  
“I need to nip to my office. I’ll get him and meet you, at your office I’m guessing?” She offered. Regina nodded.

Emma weaved through the crowd of people to find Ruby and Granny, surprisingly they were together.  
“Guys, can I borrow you?” Emma said from behind them. And began walking out of the hall.  
“Jeez Emma you look bloody hot.” Ruby called.  
“You look pretty hot yourself. I’ve seen some burlesque shows. You’re outfit’s great. Anyway me and Regina are getting married. Tonight. We need witnesses. You two are like family without any of the judgements.” Emma rambled.  
“Of course we’ll do it.” Granny said without hesitation, pulling Emma into a bone crunching hug.  
“OK I can’t breathe.” Emma groaned. Granny let her go and Ruby hugged her too. “Come on ladies, lets go.” Emma turned and headed to Regina’s office.

A few minutes later the three of them arrived at Regina’s office, seen as the light was on, Emma bounded in to find Regina pacing a hole in the floor  
“Nervous babe?” Emma teased.  
“Yes a little.” Regina confessed, and dragged Emma to her side and leaned against her desk.  
“Where’s Tricia? Hope you like my choice of witnesses?”  
“She went to her office to get her vows book and something else from her office. She’ll be here soon. Yes I do. I know they have always been your friends and on our side. Granny what are you? Granny of the pack?” Regina joked at Granny’s very old lady attire.  
“Why yes actually, bitchy!” Granny bit back. Regina laughed, relaxing a bit now Emma was back holding her hand. A couple of minutes later, Tricia walked through the door with Henry beside her.  
“Oh my god I am such an idiot! I forgot about Henry.” Emma groaned.  
“Well it’s a good job I’m your better half then.” Regina cooed.  
“Either way, I can’t believe you forgot about me.” Henry jibbed.  
“I was excited kid. Forgive me.” Emma pleaded a little sarcastically.

“Are you ready ladies?” Tricia asked.  
“Hell yes.” They both said together, then laughed. Tricia began the ceremony, Emma and Regina couldn’t take their eyes off each other.  
“You may kiss the bride.” She finally said and the two women fell into each others arms, as the four other people in the room cheered and clapped.

“Regina Swan. I like the sound of that.” Emma said as the two of them strolled through the city hall corridors, after a heated make out session in Regina’s office. After everyone left of course, not that an audience usually made much of a difference.  
“Oh like hell Emma Mills!” Regina grinned evilly.  
“What about Mrs and Mrs Swan-Mills?” Henry said stepping into the corridor in front of his mothers. They looked at each other surprised and smiled.  
“Our son is a genius.” Regina said bluntly.  
“Absolute genius.” Emma backed her up and Henry took a cheeky bow.  
“See you in a bit, Mrs and Mrs Swan-Mills.” Henry said and went off to find his friends again.

“What is he talking about Swan-Mills?” Mary Margaret asked behind them. Emma and Regina turned around, looking from each other to Mary Margaret.  
“Well we decided we didn’t want to wait to get married. So we just got married tonight.” Regina explained, as she could tell Emma seemed unable to say anything. Mary Margaret stared at them both, opening and closing her mouth a couple of times before storming off. Emma looked deflated.  
“So a couple of hours ago she was finally happy for us. Now she’s storming off in a huff?” Emma’s voice was strained with emotion.  
“Oh sweetie she’ll come around.” Regina took Emma into her arms and hugged her wife tightly. “I hope. We kind of sprung getting married on her. You will always have me though. That will never change.” She heard Emma sniffle. “Oh Emma, shall we go home?” Emma nodded on Regina’s shoulder.  
“What about Henry?” Emma sniffed.  
“I’ll sort everything out. Go wait outside. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Regina said.

Regina found David, alone at the back of the hall.  
“David, I need a favour.” Regina said.  
“Sure, What’s up? Where’s Emma?” David asked.  
“Can you take Henry home with you tonight?”  
“Sure. What’s wrong? Have you seen Mary Margaret?” David asked.  
“No. Emma and I spontaneously got married. Mary Margaret heard us and Henry talking. She stormed off, it’s really upset Emma. She thought everything was working out now with Mary Margaret.” Regina explained  
“Oh Regina, I’m sorry. Yeah I’ll take Henry home with me.” David apologised.  
“I hope it’s just that it is a bit of a shock, for Emma’s sake.” Regina sighed, looking teary eyed. She started to walk away.  
“Regina. Congratulations. I am happy for you two.” David said. She could tell he really meant it.  
“Thank you David.” Regina found Emma in the pumpkin patch they had spoken in earlier. She had tear stains down her cheeks.  
“Come on my dear wife. Lets go home.” Regina said, picking up Emma’s hand, and smiling at the two rings. She had finally found her home in this crazy blonde woman, who had turned her life upside down.  
“Yes, my wife. Lets go home. Emma kissed Regina gently before they started to head home.


	9. Chapter 9 Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some strange reason the now deleted chapter from chapter 2 is still showing up at the bottom of the page. Hell only knows why!

“So what’s the real reason we came out here? You won’t here me complaining about having time alone with you though, nobody seems to want to let us have too much.” Emma said, sitting on the end of queen size bed. Regina had insisted they have a break together before Thanksgiving. They had rented a cabin in Portland, Maine. “Regina I can read you like a book.” Emma stated. Regina stood in between Emma’s legs.  
“I can read you too Emma. I know all this fighting with Mary Margaret has been getting to you, even though you hide it well.” Regina said, tenderly. Emma groaned, Regina knew she had hit the mark.  
“I don’t know why I still give a crap.” Emma sighed, hugging Regina.  
“Because you’re a good person Emma. I wish there was something I could do to make it better.” Regina offered, kissing the top of Emma’s head.  
“Are any of your old henchmen in Storybrooke?” Emma half laughed.  
“That could be arranged. But...” Regina bit her lip, and Emma shuddered she loved to see her do that. “I invited David and Mary Margaret to Thanksgiving dinner on Thursday. In a hope to hold out an olive branch to her.”  
“Oh Regina…..” Emma sighed, and rested her head on Regina’s chest. “What?”  
“I don’t know….I have a gut feeling nothing will change. I still find it ridiculously hot that you are being the bigger woman here. I just hope it doesn’t blow up in your face. Then you will be upset too.” Emma said, looking up at Regina.  
“Oh sweetie.” Regina held Emma’s face. “If that happens, then I will have her killed. It’s bad enough she has already hurt so much, that would tip me over the edge.” Regina grinned, evilly and kissed Emma.  
“You’d do that for me?” That is so sexy.” Emma husked, wrapping her long legs around Regina and pulling her on top of her, kissing her hard. 

“Is this what we are going to do? Eat, build fires, and screw around?” Regina grinned, knowingly.  
“And forget the rest of the world exists?” Emma was half serious about that.  
“If that makes you feel better.”  
“Then that’s what we may just do.” Emma emphasized by grinding on Regina’s knee and kissing her wildly. Regina’s hands instantly went to remove Emma’s sweater and shirt, Emma submitted happily.  
“Emma you are such a bad influence.” Regina groaned, as Emma removed her turtle neck jumper and began unbuttoning her shirt.  
“You love my bad influence, that’s why you married me.” Emma stated, removing Regina’s bra and massaging a breast.  
“I want to argue but I can’t while you are doing that.” Regina wiggled out of Emma’s limber legs to remove Emma’s remaining clothes and her own.

As soon as Regina was back in reach Emma wrapped herself around Regina, who pulled both of them to the middle of the bed. Emma was reluctant to untangle herself from Regina, Regina was reluctant to break the contact as she loved how they felt when melded together. They both managed to slip a hand between their bodies and along with the passionate, hair raising kisses began to work each other into a frenzy.  
“No magic needed now, scream for me baby.” Emma whispered huskily in Regina’s ear. Emma could feel Regina get even closer to orgasm just from her words. Emma rubbed her thumb over Regina’s clit and Regina’s hand stopped as she came, screaming Emma’s name.  
“Oh… EMMA... YES.” Regina screamed, as Emma’s movements slowed through Regina’s orgasm. 

“Now you scream for me Emma.” Regina said sexily in Emma’s ear. She curled and pumped her fingers inside Emma, hitting that sweet spot over and over.  
“Oh yes Regina…. Fuck me yes.” Emma cried as she clenched around Regina’s fingers. Regina then added circular movements with her thumb to Emma’s clit while still curling her fingers, making Emma orgasm again. “Fuck Regina.” Emma screamed again.  
“I love the sound of my name as you come.” Regina husked in Emma’s ear, making her shudder even more. Regina chuckled. They had played before with Regina trying to make Emma orgasm just with her voice saying very naughty things. Sometimes teasing Emma at work with her husky burr during a sex call.  
“I definitely think we should stay here and fuck for the next two days.” Emma confirmed as she and Regina laughed and curled up under the covers.

The following day they trekked out to the small nearby town for breakfast and food supplies. Later they went walking for a few hours, losing track of time while chatting and watching the wildlife move around them. The next morning though, they woke up to find the windows covered with snow.  
“Whenever we are out of town alone together, it snows.” Emma said, crawling back into bed after going to the bathroom.  
“Well I don’t care if we watch crappy movie's all day. We are not leaving until tomorrow morning.” Regina stated curling back into Emma’s side.  
“We need a honeymoon. In a nice warm climate. What about Hawaii?” Emma mused out loud.  
“Oh dear lord, that sounds amazing. Beach front hotel, lay in the sun getting drunk all day.” Regina sighed happily.  
“Have sex in the sea under the moonlight.” Emma grinned wickedly at Regina.  
“I’ve never done that before.” Regina’s eyes lit up. “Swimming in the warm waters. See all the beautiful fish.”  
“Like May or June so its really warm. For like two weeks. Just us.” Emma smiled.  
“God that sounds amazing.” Regina admitted.  
“Yes it does. A proper honeymoon no cold or snow.”  
“Ah hell. I’m booking that after the holiday.” Regina said defiantly.  
“Are you serious?” Emma asked incredulously. She never thought Regina would agree to something so big.  
“As a heart attack.” Regina said, as her eyes flashed. They shared a huge grin and kissed. 

They did indeed spend the rest of the day watching movie’s on the sofa, wrapped up in the covers Regina had dragged off the bed and making out. They were going home Tuesday morning, two days before thanksgiving, as Regina wanted the whole off Wednesday to prep all the food. Then everything would be ready to cook on Thursday. 

Wednesday afternoon Regina had nipped out to the store for yet more supplies, so Emma stuck her ear phones in while chopping vegetables. Emma was dancing around while chopping by the sink, when Regina snook up behind her, putting her arms around Emma’s middle and rubbing her stomach suggestively. Emma jumped and the knife clattered into the sink.  
“Jesus Regina, you scared the crap out of me.” Emma cursed, pulling out her ear phones. Regina turned her around.  
“Sorry babe. But watching you dance around got me aaaaaall horny” Regina growled, and kissed Emma hard. It was rare for her to use the word babe, she must be horny. Emma moaned loudly, grabbing Regina’s ass and pushing her towards the kitchen island. Regina was keeping power though, turning Emma around and pushing Emma up onto the island’s marble top. 

Regina’s eyes were on fire as she grinned at Emma while unbuttoning her jeans. Just as Regina’s hand made it past Emma’s shorts and she claimed her lips in a heated kiss, the front door slammed shut. Seemingly in an instant, Henry was in the kitchen.  
“God damn it you two. I’m never going to be able to eat my breakfast there again.” He groaned, before huffing off to his room. Regina was way too horny to chastise Henry’s language.  
“To be continued?” Emma offered.  
“Count on it.” Regina promised and licked her fingers, then shared the taste with Emma and one last kiss.

Regina was a little fraught the next day, anyone would think she was cooking the feast of five thousand, not for five. Emma and Henry tried to stay out of her way, the best as possible and followed harried orders whenever asked. If this was Thanksgiving with the three of them and her parents, then she hoped they could have a nice quiet Christmas.

When David and Mary Margaret arrived, David was trying to act like everything was OK but Mary Margaret was acting brusk. While everyone else chatted while eating, she sat and huffed, playing with her food. Emma passed a meaningful look at Regina, sensing something was going to happen.  
“So are you guys planning a honeymoon?” David asked, trying to ignore his wife’s skittish behaviour.  
“We were talking about it yes.” Emma said, looking fondly at Regina. Every time she had thought about it in the couple of days her heart leapt.  
“It snowed in New York. It snowed in Portland. So we thought somewhere nice and warm like Hawaii in May or June.” Regina grinned.  
“That sounds amaze...” David was cut off when Mary Margaret slammed her fork down on the table.

“Here we go again.” Emma muttered. “Come on mother, spit it out and let’s get it over with. But Henry, please go upstairs. I don’t want you to witness what your drunk grandmother is about to start.” Emma spat out baldly. Henry looked at Regina who nodded her agreement, so he got up and left. “Come on dear drunk Mary Margaret. Yes I knew you had been drinking before you got her, I could smell it. I am tired of you acting like this, spit it out.” Emma demanded. Regina put a hand on her shoulder to try calm her down.  
“I don’t think you two should have got married.” Mary Margaret stated, batting away David’s hand.  
“You were happy when we got engaged, or was that bullshit?” Emma spat.  
“I thought I was coming to terms with you being with Regina. But I guess you rushing into getting married changed that. I guess I still don’t trust her.” Mary Margaret spat the last word.  
“I truly don’t believe you. Regina hasn’t done anything to hurt me in a very long time, or at all since we have been together. I have never been happier in my life. If you are too stupid to see the truth in front you, that is your issue. Now get out of our house and stay the hell away from us. We don’t need your negativity.” Emma stood up and headed for the front door to open it.

“It isn’t your house, it’s Regina’s.” Mary Margaret said in a small voice.  
“Oh now you are making that distinction on my behalf?” Regina said sharply from behind the smaller brunette. “Well that is where you are very wrong it is Emma’s home.” Mary Margaret stuttered as she walked out the door and Emma slammed it behind her. As Emma walked towards Regina, the brunette held out her arms and hugged the blonde tightly. When they turned around David had drained his wine glass and was sat with his head in his hands.

“Dessert and more booze?” Regina dead panned.  
“Fuck yes!” David and Emma both replied.  
“Did I hear dessert?” Henry said tentativel, hoping the fighting had ended.  
“Yeah kid, you did. Sit down.” Emma said wearily.  
“Can I stay here tonight?” David almost sobbed, taking more wine from Regina.  
“Sure. Spare bed is quite comfortable.” Emma laughed remembering 4th July.  
“Oh aye?” David asked.  
“It was a misunderstanding. It was the night I punched slime bag pirate in the face. But.” Emma corrected pointing her fork at David, before attacking her apple pie.  
“You punched Hook?” Henry laughed.  
“Lets just say he was touching where he shouldn’t be touching.” Emma left it at that, not wanting to go to far explaining it with Henry.  
“And that part was all I saw, I didn’t see when she socked him in the nose. I just a little...OK a lot jealous and I was kind of drunk. Until I was corrected.” Regina blushed as Emma flashed her a look about the jealousy part.  
“Yeah drink and jealousy don’t mix very well.” David admitted.  
“Take note Henry.” Emma joked and they all laughed.


	10. Chapter 10 Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has read this far, it really means a lot to me. Here is the final chapter. Thanks again to Sandra for talking me into picking up your idea. I hope you've enjoyed the finished products.
> 
> Ps for stupid reasons it has the chapter 2 note on the bottom AGAIN|!!!

“Regina, not only is it Saturday night but it is Christmas eve and Henry is away. Forget the town paperwork, come and play with your wife.” Emma said firmly leaning against the door of Regina’s home office. This was her third attempt at getting Regina to leave her work alone for the holidays, she had come back every hour since her first attempt. This time though she had come armed.  
“Not all of us can ‘toss it off’ with our paperwork Emma. Maybe if you left me be for a while, I would be able to get more done and faster.” Regina started to turn around, intending to fix Emma with the stern stare that would make most people melt in terror but never Emma. But when Regina saw Emma’s secret weapon, the look on Regina’s face was made even more sexy and priceless by her ‘sexy secretary’ glasses.

Emma was wearing a skimpy, very short Santa outfit, that was showing ample amounts of cleavage. Barely hidden was Emma’s red lacy thong and bra. Regina was staring at Emma, pupils like saucers, an eyebrow cocked over her glasses and mouth comically hanging half open.  
“Now will you take a break?” Emma looked triumphant. “I wish I had my phone that look on your face is amazing. It could be my new caller ID.” Regina threw her pen on the desk, not caring where it landed and was about to remove her glasses. “Leave them on. I find them crazy sexy.” Emma said in a sultry tone, before heading for the stairs and adding an extra sway of her hips for Regina’s pleasure behind her.

Three hours later

“That was more than a break Emma.” Regina panted after spending the last three hours having amazing sex.  
“But don’t you feel a lot more relaxed?” Emma sighed, laying in a tangle of limbs with Regina. Regina wanted to argue. She hated that she always gave in to Emma so easily, but she could never resist her wife for long.  
“Relaxed? More like sexual bliss.” Regina confessed. Emma laughed satisfactorily.  
“Then I have succeeded in my wifely duties.”  
“I struggle to resist you under normal circumstances Emma. I turn around and find sexy Santa and there’s not a chance I could say no. Totally powerless.” Regina sighed, resigned to her weakness.  
“Well your satisfaction and relaxation is my duty, and I take it very seriously.” Emma said, sounding very official.  
“Yes, every surface in my office can attest to that.” Regina said.  
“Excuse me, you aren’t exactly innocent dear Regina! There are several desks and offices at the station that could tell stories of your seductions tactics. Should I talk about the cells?” Emma countered. Regina feigned innocence.  
“I would never do such a thing.” Emma barked out her laughter and kissed Regina.  
“Yeah whatever you say, Queen sexy ass.” Emma said, totally unconvinced. 

A couple of weeks after thanksgiving, Emma had asked what Regina wanted to do for their first Christmas. Regina had hinted at having a few people over and making a big dinner. After Regina’s stress attack during thanksgiving, Emma wasn’t too keen on Regina cooking for loads of people. So she just hummed and let the subject die, until she could orchestrate the whole thing while making life easier for Regina. Every person Emma invited was going to bring food. Granny was planning on doing something at the diner and had bought a turkey the size of an ostrich, instead she was going to bring it to Emma and Regina’s. Belle was cooking a large ham, other people were bringing various dishes. The whole meal would be covered, all Emma and Regina had to do were various vegetables, potatoes and drinks. When Emma had arranged everything she told Regina, who wasn’t very happy but also knew Emma was only trying to give Regina what she wanted and make like easier for her, so she graciously accepted.

Regina woke up Christmas morning with Emma’s head resting on her naked chest and her arm draped over her stomach. Looking at the clock, it was nearly 9AM, and David would be dropping Henry off soon. Time to wake the dead. Regina held Emma’s cheek, gently brushing her cheekbone.  
“Emma wakey wakey. I have something for you before Henry gets home.” Grunting and stretching Emma didn’t try to go back to sleep.  
“Uuuummmm Christmas morning sex?” Emma asked hopefully, sounding groggy with sleep.  
“Oh you sound so cute. Alas no.” Regina smiled. “Something different.” Regina waved her hand, and with a cloud of purple smoke she conjured a large envelope and handed it to Emma. Emma pushed herself up the bed and leaned on her elbow, to open the envelope. Once she had viewed a few of the papers, realization dawned on her and her face lit up.  
“Is this for…?” Emma looked at Regina who nodded, knowing the rest of the question.  
“The honeymoon we talked about last month.” Regina finished Emma’s sentence. Emma who was crap with words, could only think of one way to convey her feelings. She held Regina’s face kissing her hard and full of passion. When Emma pulled away, Regina had a hand behind her neck, stroking gently.

“Thank you.” Emma breathed, falling into Regina’s warm honey gaze.  
“You’re welcome. It’s ten days not fourteen. I haven’t been away from Henry for that long before. And I hate to think of the state City Hall would be in.” Regina babbled her concerns.  
“It would fall apart without you.” Emma said very seriously. “I think David will keep the town and residents from going to hell to be honest.” Emma soothed.  
“Do you think he will do your job and mine?” Regina joked.  
“You could ask, but you may not like the answer. I’m sure everything would be fine without you. And the break will do you the world of good.” Emma added.  
“I am sure you will see to my relaxation.” Regina said, raising an eyebrow pointedly.  
“That’s what a honeymoon is for.” Emma pointed out, smiling naughtily.  
“Mum’s?” Henry called out from the hall.  
“Come in Henry.” Regina called, as they pulled up the covers.  
“Merry Christmas.” Henry said poking his head through the door.  
“Merry Christmas Henry.” They both answered.  
“Have you had breakfast?” Regina asked.  
“Yes, before I came home.”  
“OK. Well we will be down shortly and you can open your presents.” Regina told him, before he retreated to his room, not wanting to accidentally happen upon his mum’s doing something dodgy.  
“Thank you Regina. I can’t wait.” Emma said again.  
“I can’t either.” Regina smiled giving Emma one last kiss. “Time for our first family Christmas.” Regina said. Something Emma nor Regina ever thought they would have, and they intended to enjoy the experience together.

The three of them gathered around the large tree Emma had brought home and opened their presents. A while later Emma and Regina began cooking and setting up everything for Christmas dinner. David came over early to help set up the tables. Nothing had changed with Emma, David, and Regina. Whenever Mary Margaret was present, she may as well have been a hat stand for all the attention she got from Emma and Regina. It was also affecting David and Mary Margaret’s relationship. David believing the past should be forgotten and what happens now is what matters. David resented that Mary Margaret was pushing their daughter away over things that have long past. So David was alone today and seemed to be enjoying himself.

Two large tables were groaning under the huge amounts of food and drink, and was surrounded by happy chatting people. Henry was sat with Nick, Ava and Paige. Ruby, Granny, Belle, Jefferson and the dwarves were sat together. Ashley and Aurora were sat with their boyfriends. David was sat at the head of the table with Emma and Regina. Ruby stood up clinking her glass with a spoon.  
“Hey people can it for a minute.” She almost shouted when people wouldn’t shut up. “I would to propose a toast. To our hosts Emma and Regina. Thank you for your amazing Christmas dinner. And congratulations on the two of you finally finding your happy ending.” Ruby put a hand on Granny’s shoulder. “We feel honoured to have been able to be share your happiness. To Emma and Regina.” Ruby cheered.  
“To Emma and Regina.” Everybody toasted while the two women blushed profusely. “Kiss her.” Several people cheered. They blushed even more and Emma was surprised when Regina planted a deep and meaning filled kiss on her lips. It only took a split second for Emma to regain her senses and return the kiss, while people whistled around them.

After dinner almost everyone stayed and had some drinks, turning dinner into a Christmas party. It was a good thing Emma and a couple of other had brought plenty of booze. Many seemed to be after Regina’s home made apple cider, which packed quick a punch. There was an unexpected knock at the door and when Regina opened the door her face fell.  
“What, you didn’t do enough damage during thanksgiving? Thought you would come and ruin Christmas too!” Regina spat at Mary Margaret, more of a statement than a question.  
“I deserve that.” Mary Margaret confessed.  
“I want to apologise. To both of you. David is right, I need to let go of the past. Now is what matters and I see that Emma means a lot to you.” Mary Margaret offered.  
“Emma means the world to me and I would move the moon for her.” Regina corrected.  
“I know that now. I know that’s all that matters.”  
“Emma.” Regina called through the ruckus. A few seconds later Emma came out of the kitchen with a bottle of beer and a glass of wine.  
“Regina, did you call?” Emma caught sight of the new visitor. “Oh it’s you.” Emma said coldly.  
“Emma please just give me a minute.” Mary Margaret pleaded. Emma rolled her eyes and nodded, thinking she must be crazy.  
“I am so sorry I have been so horrible to both of you. I couldn’t let go of history and see what was right in front of me. Your father was the wiser man and I didn’t listen to him. I have a long way to go before I earn your forgiveness I know. But I am willing to try.” Mary Margaret finished. Emma was stone faced for a minute, thinking this over.  
“It’s a start.” Emma said, handing Regina her glass then walking back to her conversation with Belle and Ruby.  
“I’ll take what I can get.” She said to Regina as the taller brunette shut the door behind her.  
“Drink?” Regina offered.  
“Am I allowed some of your cider?” Mary Margaret asked optimistically.  
“If there is any left, sure.” Regina smiled.

“Mum’s can I go over to Nick’s the night to play some new video games?” Henry had found his mothers together in the living room, chatting to Ashley and Philip. Before Emma could think about it Regina had answered.  
“Sure, it’s Christmas, have fun. Is his dad picking you up?” Regina asked.  
“Yes he’ll be here soon. Henry said, excited.  
“Well go get your things.” Regina told him.  
Emma gave him a questioning look.  
“I thought I could be Mrs Clause tonight.” Regina said in a sexy burr in Emma’s ear, then laughed when Emma closed her eyes and shuddered. Ashley and Philip laughed, guessing Regina had something naughty planned for the night after they had turfed everybody out of their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the none English slang speakers "turfed out" is slang for kicking people out of the house (or any other establishment)


	11. Part 11 Alternative ID Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I came up with this random idea for independence day that didn't fit in with my original timeline but I couldn't let the idea go to waste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In taking on a ten chapter fiction, focused around holidays and starting a relationship at the start of the fiction on new years eve. At some point I would have to deal with the idea of an engagement and maybe a marriage.
> 
> Around the time I took a swan queen break, between writing St Patrick’s Day and Easter, I came up with a rough idea of how I wanted things to play out and the possible time line.
> 
> My mind is like a Rube Goldberg machine sometimes and it surprises even me. I was ready to write mothers day and I was thinking about 4th July. My mum had a moment shouting about being able to watch Big Bang Theory in peace without my dad complaining. My backwards brain went Big Bang→ 4th July→ Fireworks well you’ll find out the rest. Anyway this idea was too good to let it go to waste so I decided to do it as an alternative to the 4th July that I did do.
> 
> PS the stupid chapter note from chapter 2 is still randomly appearing on the bottom. Is this going to stalk everything I post?

Ever since Emma had that argument with Mary Margaret before Easter, followed by the time alone with Regina in New York, Emma was sure of one thing. She is meant to spend her life with Regina. Now she had a crazy idea running rampant around her head and it made complete sense. Emma wanted to make Regina hers, completely and forever. And be Regina’s forever. 

Emma had ordered two white gold wedding rings a couple of weeks ago and had them delivered to the station. They had just arrived. This was phase one of her plan complete. Emma headed to Granny’s to enact phase two of three. As she strode into Granny’s diner with a spring in her step, she spotted the two people she needed and approached Ruby at the counter.  
“Ruby, I need to speak to you and Granny in private.” Emma whispered, before heading to the small office at the back of the diner. Granny’s ears hand prickled when she heard Emma say her name, she followed Ruby to the office, shutting the door behind her.

“Guys, I need your help with something and it’s top secret.” Emma said firmly. She sunk her hand into her jacket pocket and pulled a box and held it out in her hand. Ruby and Granny’s faces blew up in delight as Ruby snatched the box and opened it, exposing the two shiny new rings.  
“I want to marry Regina, soon.” Emma grinned, finally glad to say this to someone. She had held it in for weeks and she felt like she was going to explode.  
“What do you need us to do?” Granny asked resolutely.  
“Granny I want you to get registered online, I want you to marry us. Ruby I want you to be my best man/witness. I don’t want anybody in on this until the day when I let Regina in on it.” Emma blabbered out her plan.  
“OK. When? Where?” Ruby asked incredulously.  
“The Independence Day fireworks show. Actually in the park as it happens.” Emma grinned at their stunned faces.  
“Bloody hell Em, not doing this small are you?” Ruby laughed.  
“In a way, small, yes just us and Henry. In the other way no, I want to blow her away.”  
“What are you planning to wear?” Granny piped up.  
“I’ve ordered Regina this gorgeous purple dress and I have bought a suit.” Emma answered.  
“And Henry?” Granny and Ruby asked in sync.  
“I am going to tell him in a few days, when I take him to try on a new suit as he’s grown out of his old one. I had to threaten to destroy his xbox to get him to keep the New York trip quiet. I’m hoping with it being such a big thing for his mother, that he will happily keep it quiet.” Emma hoped she was right.  
“What do you want us to wear?” Granny asked.  
“I’ll leave that up to you. Something tasteful.” She said, pointedly eyeing Ruby.  
“We’re in.” Ruby and Granny said together.

A few days later Emma took Henry to get a new suit.  
“Ma what are we doing here?” Henry asked, sounding bored.  
“Henry, on Monday I plan to ask you mother to marry me. I want to do it during the fireworks display.”  
“HOLY CRAP!” Henry shouted over the end of her sentence. He got a swift crack to the back of the head.  
“Don’t let you mother hear you say anything like that.” She pointed at him. “Look I want you to keep this quiet. I want to sweep her off her feet. I don’t want anybody trying to ruin or interfere with this. Henry I am not going to threaten you with anything. I hope you see what this means to me, to make her happy.” Emma asked, while silently pleading for him to understand.  
“I’m in. Operation Swan Queen wedding bells.” Henry grinned and later submitted to being fitted for another suit without complaint.

When Monday came around Emma was seriously nervous, she felt like her stomach might explode. Regina was working the morning and coming home around 1PM. Emma planned to ask Regina when she came home. She had hidden the garment bags in a remote cupboard in the house, hoping Regina wouldn’t accidentally find them. Now the dress and suit were proudly hanging in the bedroom. Emma had been lost in her thoughts of nervousness when she heard the front door close. Holy shit. Now is the time. Emma thought.  
“Emma? Where are you? Regina called.  
“Bedroom.” Emma shouted to Regina, and oh fuck, in her head. Emma heard Regina’s footsteps. Oh fuck. The bedroom door opened. OH FUCK!  
“Good afternoon.” Regina smiled, heading toward Emma and giving her a kiss.  
“Good afternoon babe.” Emma replied. Regina sat down on the bed, and eagle eyed that she is, spotted the dress and the suit, hanging outside the closet.  
“What are these for?” Regina pointed to the garments, with a quizzical look on her face. Emma grinned. This really is it. She thought. Emma pulled the box out of her jeans pocket and got down on one knee between Regina’s long sleek legs.  
“Well Regina because there is something I want to ask you. Regina I love you so much. I never thought I could be happy with any one.” She opened the box to reveal the two white gold wedding rings. “Would you do me the extreme honour of being my wife?” Emma asked, holding her breath with a lump of emotion in her throat. 

For a few seconds she watched Regina’s eyes cloud with tears and prayed to who ever would listen, that they were tears of joy.  
“Oh Emma. Yes.” Regina cried, launching herself off the bed, knocking Emma from her precarious position and landing straddling Emma’s chest with her skirt ruffled half way up her thighs. Regina kissed Emma with so much passion, Emma thought she may now explode from horniness instead. Regina pulled away with a massive grin on her face.  
“You still didn’t explain the hanging attire.” Regina probed.  
“We are going to do it. This afternoon. In the park, during the fireworks display.” Emma explained with a massive grin on her face, hoping this was satisfactory for Regina, despite the spontaneity.  
“How very romantic. But who...” Regina trailed off but Emma understood.  
“Granny. She got registered to perform the ceremony online. It will be just me, you, Henry, Ruby and Granny. No outside interference. I hope that’s OK?” Emma asked, suddenly cautious.  
“Emma it sounds perfect. I couldn’t ask for anything better. You and Henry are all I need in life. Ruby is your best friend and has grown on me. Granny, bless the old dog, she has sort of adopted me into the pack. How long have we got?” Regina asked, still smiling.  
“We are shooting for 5PM, right in the middle of the fireworks display.” Emma said before Regina gave her a long passionate kiss.  
“Well soon to be Mrs Mills. We may not be have a very traditional wedding, but I will insist on one thing. You are not seeing me before it is time. So grab your suit, yes I know, because I know you and go to Granny’s. Me and Henry will see you there. I hope he knows where this little event is taking place?” Regina asked.  
“Yes he does. Soon to be Mrs Swan.” Emma laughed, knowing how Regina would react to using her last name. Regina got up off the floor, helped Emma up, then spanked her ass and told her to get moving.  
“You have matching shoes and underwear too.” Emma pointed out before leaving. She passed Henry on the stairs and high fived him, letting him know Regina had said yes.

Emma was ready, it never took her long to get dressed for anything and at the moment she was pacing Granny’s room waiting for Ruby.  
“Jesus Granny I’m shitting myself!” Emma growled, pacing holes in Granny’s carpet.  
“Don’t do that dear, you’ll make a mess of your suit.” Granny said, with a smirk on her face. Emma threw Granny a dirty look as Ruby finally came through the door.  
“It’s about time.” Emma spat.  
“I’m going to let that one slide because I guess you’re nervous. Let’s go get you married.” Ruby cheered, hooking her arm through Emma’s and dragging her out of the back door of the B & B to Ruby’s car.

Across town Regina was surprisingly calm. She felt like everything in her life had finally fallen into place. She came hurrying down the stairs with a spring in her steps even though she was wearing 4 inch heels.  
“How do I look Henry?” Regina asked grinning. Her long dark hair hung in curls over her bare shoulders. The strappy purple dress Emma had picked hugged her curves perfectly, with a nice dose of cleavage. The dress stopped just above her knee’s.  
“Mum you look amazing! I can’t believe you are marrying Ma.” Henry smiled the same goofy smile that Emma had.  
“If you had said to me last year that this would be happening, I would have had you see Archie.” Regina smiled, putting in her earrings. “I can’t believe I am driving myself to my own wedding.” She said incredulously.  
“I’ll drive if you want.” Henry said hopefully grinning and holding out his hand for the keys.  
“I’ll be quiet.” Regina said heading for the front door.

Henry directed Regina to a secluded part of the park. He hurried out of the car and around to open Regina’s door. He took her arm in his to lead her in the right direction.  
“You are such a gentleman Henry.” Regina smiled fondly at her adopted son.  
“You raised me well.” Henry complimented.  
“I’m glad you are here with me.” Regina said patting his hand, and looking at him with misty eyes. Henry noticed.  
“Hey no tears yet.” Henry smiled. Then he pointed at a small wooden stage and trellis covered in white and yellow roses. Stood underneath were Granny, Ruby, and Emma who was wearing a huge grin when she spotted Regina. With the fireworks going off all around them it was a very surreal feeling.  
“Wow Regina you are beyond amazing.” Emma said, taking her hand from Henry.  
“You look very handsome yourself.” Regina smiled, radiantly.  
“Are you ready ladies?” Granny asked.  
“Definitely.” They both answered.  
“Do you have the rings?” Granny held out her hand. Henry rooted around in his pockets and pulled out two boxes Emma had put the rings into.

Granny began the vows, and now with the fireworks around them, and Regina’s hand in hers, Emma was no longer nervous. It all felt right. As things happened so quickly they used traditional vows and then the words they were both waiting for.  
“I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride...only!” Granny insisted. As Emma and Regina melted into each others arms and a very passionate kiss, the metaphorical and literal fireworks exploded. Henry, Ruby and Granny cheered, clapped, and whistled loudly.

David and Mary Margaret were walking through the park when they came across this odd scene.  
“Emma what is going on?” Mary Margaret whined in a high pitched voice. Emma and Regina just ignored the rude interruption, their own moment was much more important.  
“Gram, Gramps. May I introduce Mrs and Mrs Swan-Mills.” Henry cried while still clapping. A loud gasp could be heard from Mary Margaret but David was clapping and whistling and the newly weds separated, smiling and rested their foreheads together.

**Author's Note:**

> So ladies and germs (haha) Chapter two will be Valentines day. I can not promise when it will be but as I got swept up with an idea for NYE quite quickly I hope it will come soon. 
> 
> Ideas and reviews welcome.


End file.
